Tenká hranice
by Panthera.cz
Summary: AU v průběhu 6x18 Je správné tajit své pocity? Eva stále uniká, bratři pátrají, ale dostávají se do časové tísně a Castielovo zranění se nehojí. Dean si začíná uvědomovat, že něco není tak, jak se zdá. Jaká tajemství andělé ještě skrývají?
1. Miliony cest ku věčnosti

**Tenká hranice**

**Autor: **Panthera

**Postavy:** Dean/Castiel, Sam, Bobby, Balthazar

**Spoil:** AU v průběhu 6x18

**Varování:** Cas!whump, Dean!whump, angst, h/c, bondage!kink

**Vhodnost:** určeno kapitolami, PG-13 – NC-17

**Shrnutí:** Je správné tajit své pocity? Eva stále uniká, bratři pátrají, ale dostávají se do časové tísně a Castielovo zranění se nehojí. Dean si začíná uvědomovat, že něco není tak, jak se zdá. Jaká tajemství andělé ještě skrývají?

**Slov:** ~ 15.000

**Beta:** -

**Music background:** Anna Maria Jopek –_ „A Thousand Years"_

**Část I.**

**Miliony cest ku věčnosti**

PG-13

Stačil mu jediný pohled. Castiel nehybně okupoval pohovku a z nepřítomně otevřených očí mu vyzařovala pouhá letargie míšená s agonií. Stočený do klubíčka se tváří tisknul na sešlý potah, který pamatoval lepší časy a ztěžka oddechoval. Dean by se byl vsadil, že vidí i náznak sebelítosti, ale tuto myšlenku ihned zahodil. Chvíli váhal a těkal očima po místnosti. „Casi?" vypravil ze sebe odhodlaně, ale zároveň s obavou, která jakoby vyplavala na povrch, aniž by si toho byl vědom a suše polkl. „Casi!" přidal na důrazu a ukloníc hlavu po Castielově vzoru vykročil, aby se posadil vedle něj.

„Chlape, no tak, co je s tebou, říkal jsi, že se dáš do kupy, ty…" než stihl vložit nějaký ten vtipný dovětek, Castiel se otřásl a tiše zasténal. Dean se na místě zastavil, při tom slabém zvuku ho bodlo u srdce tak silně, až se mu na okamžik zatmělo před očima. Veškerá snaha o dodržení jistých hranic z něj rázem spadla, usadil se Casovi za zády a opět se zarazil. Je tohle správné? Nerozhodně si kousal spodní ret a bezděky si promnul vráskami zbrázděné čelo. Bobby odpočívá hned vedle a Sam se co nevidět vrátí. Cas je přece anděl, znovuzrozená a vylepšená celestiální bytost. Co když si to vyloží jinak, než to je? _A jak to vlastně má být? _

V hlavě mu rotovala spousta myšlenek, když Castiel slabě zakašlal a Bobbyho starý pléd se mu svezl z ramen k pasu. Mocná bytost a jak se najednou oproti zašlému přízovému gauči zdála malá, bezbranná. Tak zranitelný. Proběhlo Deanovi hlavou a zhluboka se nadechl. Castiel přivřel oči, přitáhl si třesoucí se ruku k hrudi a pobledlými prsty sevřel krví zborcenou látku košile, sotva znatelně sykl bolestí a po skráni mu stekla další kapka potu. Zdálo se, že Deanovu přítomnost ani nevnímá.

Víc Dean nepotřeboval. „Tady jsi v bezpečí." Šeptl mimoděk a přitáhl se k němu blíž, zapřel se ramenem o široké opěradlo, přitáhl mu pléd zpátky k rameni a opatrovnickým gestem si přes něj položil ruku. Ze sotva znatelně chvějícího se těla před ním sálalo vlhké teplo, pokojem se ozývalo jen pravidelné tikání hodin, občas narušené zakašláním a zapadající slunce rozehrávalo nachovou hru barev na protější stěně. Dean začal klimbat, až se pomrkávající oči konečně zavřely, hlava se mu pomalu, ale jistě skulila na stranu a on po dlouhé době tvrdě usnul.

Když se probudil, bylo už nad ránem. Z vedlejšího pokoje sem doléhalo Bobbyho chrápání. Pár minut jen tak mžoural po zšeřelém pokoji, když si uvědomil kde je. „Casi…" šeptl automaticky a bezděčně pohnul rukou, kterou měl s plédem přehozenou přes Casovo rameno. Žádná odpověď, snad ani žádnou nečekal. Castiel byl mimo sebe, jeho nebo přesněji Jimmyho tělo se stále slabě třáslo zimnicí a jediné, čeho se Dean dočkal v odpověď, bylo bolestné zasténání ukryté kdesi hluboko v Castielově hrdle.

Z přehršle myšlenek ho probrala vlastní bolest přeležené ruky. „Dojdu pro něco k pití, kámo." Prohodil snad jen ze zvyku, odtáhl se a rovně se posadil, aby si srovnal záda. „Jak dlouho ještě budeš mimo?" vydechl ke schoulenému tělu v baloňáku překrytému plédem a promnul si zátylek.

Vrátil se za pár minut s plechovkou chlazeného piva. Cestou si uvědomil, že se Sam ještě nevrátil a automaticky sáhl po mobilu. Na displeji blikala došlá zpráva. „Deane, čekám ve studovně místní knihovny, spěchej. Sam." „Doprčic," sykl Dean, odložil plechovku mezi haldy knih a stohy papírů na Bobbyho stole, chňapl po bundě přehozené přes židli a aniž by se otočil, zmizel ve dveřích do chladné noci. V rachotivém zvuku startované Impaly pak jen zaniklo slabé „D.. Deane…", pronesené jako modlitba ve ztichlém pokoji.

Zamžoural, ztěžklá víčka jakoby se již nikdy nechtěla zvednout a odrýt ten krásný a zároveň krutý svět reality. „Deane…" vzdechl Castiel skrze horečkou rozpraskané rty a polila ho vlna beznaděje. Rána v hrudi pálivě bolela a při vzpomínce na Rachel se přidal i tíživý pocit viny. Andělé svědomí nemají. Co je to za pocit? Neznámý vjem, proč se vše nakonec jen spojí do jednoho a bolí to? S těžkým polknutím zavřel oči, přitiskl si dlaň na mihotavě prosvěcující ránu a pokusil se přetočit do pohodlnější polohy, aby opět upadl do tak svádivého bezvědomí.

„Castieli, brachu, Titanik jsem zase potopil přesně tak, jak jsi chtěl." Zašveholil Baltazar a poplácal ho po rameni. „Dobrá." Odvětil mu suše Castiel a utkvěle pozoroval stébla trávy, jak se vlní v jarním vánku. „Myslel jsem, že projevíš víc nadšení, když už jsem tu suchou osuďáckou roletu nerozhýbal" nestačil dokončit Baltazar. „Budeme pokračovat přesně podle plánu." Přerušil ho Cas svým klasickým, hlubokým tónem. „Už to nebude trvat dlouho." Dodal mimoděk a s rukama v kapsách baloňáku se zhluboka nadechl.

„Zanedlouho se zbavíme Raphaela a konečně bude pokoj." Ušklíbl se Baltazar a rozšafně se poplácal po chlupaté hrudi, kterou měl na anděla až nestydatě odkrytou. Castiel mu nevěnoval ani vteřinu pohledu a jen pokýval na souhlas. „No, pokud už nemáš nic, co bych měl udělat, tak se půjdu pobavit po svém." Oznámil mu natěšeně Baltazar, mrkl, luskl prsty a za známého zvuku tlukoucích křídel zmizel. Nejspíš zamířil do nejbližšího baru nebo nevěstince, pomyslel si Castiel a zamyšleně se posadil na jeden z pařezů. Svobodná vůle, bude mít svobodnou vůli, po tolika milionech let. Neměl by cítit, ale vlahý vánek pohrávající si s jeho vlasy na šíji byl příjemný.

„Zatracaně Same, zvedni ten proklatý mobil." Vrčel Dean vztekle a snažíce se udržet Impalu na vozovce, mačkal drobné ikonky na displeji, aby zopakoval vytáčení předchozího volání. Samův mobil nikdo nezvedal.

Za necelou půlhodinku dorazil do města. Rychle zajel k chodníku u knihovny a podle rozsvícených světel mu bylo hned jasné, kde má Sama hledat. Na okamžik zaváhal, zda nemá nechat spokojeně předoucí Impalu nastartovanou, nakonec jen zakroutil hlavou nad svou bohatou představivostí, vypnul motor a rozběhl se ke dveřím ke knihovně. Velké křídlaté dveře z masivního dřeva nebyly zamčené a na chodbě poblikávalo několik zářivek.

„Dobrý ráno." Prohodil ke staré knihovnici za stolcem a s nastrojeným úsměvem postával u turniketu. Stařena se otočila jeho směrem, jednoduše si posunula brýle sklouzávající z nosu a podezřívavě si ho přeměřila. Nakonec cosi nesrozumitelného zabručela a s pípnutím vpustila dalšího návštěvníka dovnitř.

„Že ti to trvalo," frkl unaveně Sam, když ho zaregistroval, opřel se o opěradlo židle a vyčítavě se na Deana podíval. „Koukni na to," předhodil mu pod nos zjevně několik staletí starou knihu. „Trhni si," vrátil smečem Dean a dlouze se zahleděl do žlutavých, sotva čitelných obrazců. „A co tam mám jako vidět?" tázavě se otočil na Sama. „To mě sem ženeš jen kvůli komiksu, co se jím bavili kastráti při přepisu v klášteře?" Sam se jako obvykle nahrbil, sklopil pohled bokem a nadechl se. „Jen se podívej pořádně." Vydechl s nadějí, že si Dean všimne oněch detailů, na kterých jim momentálně záleží a netrpělivě poklepával prsty po ošoupané desce studijního stolku.

„Nějaký biblický výjevy a smysl? Kromě toho, to jsi to nemohl okopírovat, abychom se na to mohli v klidu podívat s Bobbym?" zeptal se rovnou Dean a vyčerpaně se posadil o židli vedle. „Deane, to je vyhnání Adama a Evy z ráje a dějiny jejich pokolení na Zemi, ale co je důležitý, podívej se na tohle." Otříce si svrbící nos do hřbetu ruky zapíchl prst na jeden z mnoha obrazců. „Tady, tohle má být Eva."

„Pěkná kost." Pousmál se Dean a Sam si jen nevěřícně odfrkl, „tohle už je Abrahám a podle toho, co si pamatuju, tak Eva by měla být v tu dobu už dávno mrtvá!" poslední část věty pronesl tak zaujatým tónem, až se stará knihovnice za svým stolkem nebezpečně nahrbila a vrhla jejich směrem ponurý pohled.

„Snažil jsem se to okopírovat, ale ta kopírka mě ignoruje." Zamával Deanovi před nosem několika černě vytištěnými stránkami. „Byl jsem tu celou noc, co si myslíš, že jsem se snažil dělat?" hodil po něm vyčítavý pohled. „A tady bába tutovka nám tu knihu nepůjčí?" promnul si oči Dean a pohledem sjel knihovnici od špičatého nosu až k podpatkům starých bot.

„Máš snad pocit, že jsem se nezeptal?" Sam zakroutil hlavou, „striktně jen do studovny a to ještě za pořádný poplatek. Navíc jsou tu všude kamery." Jemným pohozením ramene naznačil směr. „Zkusil jsem to aspoň překreslit, moment" chvíli hrabal ve stohu papírů, kterých si Dean při příchodu ani nevšiml a nakonec vytáhl dvě kostrbatě obkreslené kopie studované stránky. „Výborně a co to je vlastně za knihu?" prohodil suše Dean. „Myslím, že bychom to měli probrat s Bobbym."

„Narazil jsem na ni náhodou, Achájiny elegie, říká ti to něco?"

„Potřebuju kafe" odpověděl mu zpříma Dean. „Posbírej svoje omalovánky a jedem za Bobbym." Náhle ho přepadl tíživý pocit, neměl rád, když se mu ozývalo svědomí. Poslední rok to bylo až moc často. Očima přelétl těch několik knih, které se povalovaly po stole a kterými se Sam zjevně prokousával celou dobu, pohledem se zastavil na výjevu války andělů a u srdce ho opět nepříjemně bodlo.

Sam poklidil většinu knih, slušně je odevzdal staré knihovnici, která mu za to věnovala snad první vstřícný pohled za celou dobu, co tam seděl a s nenuceným přáním pěkného dne pustila bratry ven.

„Dobrý ráno" zamručel Castielovým směrem Bobby, když po ránu zamířil do kuchyně, aby něco pojedl. Aniž by registroval jakoukoliv snahu o odpověď, postavil konvici na vařič a z lednice vytáhl starý obložený toust. Hodil ho na zamaštěný talíř od minulé a snad i předcházející snídaně a nachystal si otlučený hrnek, do kterého preventivně nalil decku pálenky.

Rachocení v kuchyni Castiela probralo. S útrpně pokřivenou tváří se pokusil alespoň posadit, rána na hrudi však kontrovala palčivou bolestí, hekl a zlitý čerstvým potem se zase bezmocně opřel zpátky o opěradlo pohovky. Pléd se svezl až kamsi na zem, kam Castiel neviděl. Snažil se dýchat a nehýbat. Ze všech těch pocitů beznaděje, strachu a zatracení teď vítězila bolest, ke které si razila cestu zimnice.

TBC


	2. Miliony obav a ztrát

**Část II.**

**Miliony obav a ztrát**

PG-13

Když se Dean se Samem vrátili k Bobbymu, slunce příjemně hřálo a vypadalo to na další pěkný den. Těch dní bylo hned několik, ale Castiel se uzavřel sám do sebe, Dean občas vyrazil na lov a Sam trávil čas procházením Bobbyho bohaté knihovny a z jeho zaujatého luštění starobylých textů byl nakonec nesvůj i sám Bobby. „Hodláš mi tu rozebrat a přečíst i parkety?" nevydržel to a s jistou jízlivostí v hlase se otočil na Sama, který nevypadal zrovna nejlépe. Několik dní podrobného listování v mnoha starých svazcích na něm zanechávalo stále hlubší stopy únavy a nedostatku spánku, které ještě podtrhovaly tmavé kruhu pod očima.

Sam Bobbymu věnoval je jeden ze svých obvyklých úšklebků a opět sklopil oči ke knize, jakoby na jejím obsahu závisel osud. „Hele, šprte, neměl bys toho už nechat?" nenechal se odradit Bobby a bezděky si utřel utřel ruku do zamaštěné košile, přesně tak, jak bylo vždy jeho zvykem a posadil se na gauč.

„Tak vylez ty hnido oteklá…" ozvalo se v potemnělé garáži. Dean pro jistotu ještě zkontroloval zásobník a v mihotavém světle nekvalitních zářivek mžoural do stínů. „Pojď k taťkovi, puťa, puťa…" pokoušel se nalákat vlkodlaka jízlivým tónem. Příšera jakoby věděla, že tady půjde o krk a tak se stále skrývala ve stínech a nebýt Dean ze srdce lovcem, asi by se dávno otočil na podpatku a odešel domů.

Minuty se líně vlekly, Dean procházel už druhé podzemní patro a adrenalin, který mu předtím pulzoval žilami pomalu ztrácel na účinku. Nakonec se zastavil u jednoho z nosníků a kousaje si dolní ret přemýšlel, co dál. Vlkodlak tu je, o tom není pochyb, ta zmasakrovaná a srdce zbavená dívka, kterou našel v jednom z temnějších zákoutí garáží a hbitě odskočivší stín toho byly jasným důkazem. Než však stihl vydedukovat nějaké rozumné řešení, před očima se mu zajiskřilo až mu posměšně cvakly zuby a celý svět se najednou roztočil. Pak všechno kolem pohltila tma.

Byl teplý podvečer, Castiel se otřásl a se svým obvyklým nezúčastněným výrazem pozoroval poslední sluneční paprsky mizející mezi hradbami aut na Bobbyho vrakovišti. Ten stejný obraz viděl každý den, na Deanovy intervence mu Sam pomohl odvést Case sem do Bobbyho takřka nepoužívané ložnice, jen dnes však mělo slunce zcela jinou barvu. Vzpomněl si na Otce, na slepou víru, kterou v něj měl, nikdy ho neviděl, ale přesto věřil.

Po chvíli si uvědomil, že mu něco chybí, někdo mu schází… Dean. Nevěděl jistě, co by měl cítit, ale jeho oslabená milost v nitru žhnula a pálila, po všech těch tisíciletích se nesoustředil jen jednu věc, na jediný úkol, který bylo nutno splnit. Ale najednou bylo potřeba udělat víc, mnohem víc a on musel mlčet. Skrze semknuté rty se prodral tichý povzdech a třesoucí se ruka se přitiskla na zraněné místo na hrudi.

Rána od Ráchelina meče ho stále bolela, ano, sice již nekrvácela a dokonce ani na jeho oděvu nebylo znát, že by k něčemu vůbec došlo, ale cítil se slabý a s jistou dávkou sebezapření si to i přiznával, teď byl on ten slabý. Na malou chvíli zavřel oči, takhle to dělával Dean, unavená víčka pomalu klesla a Castiel opět upadl do své obvyklé bezvědomé existence.

Bolest, příšerná bolest vystřelující ze zátylku do celé hlavy probudila Deana z mrákot. S úšklebkem se pomalu rozkoukával. „Zkurvysyn…" V ústech měl kovovou pachuť vlastní krve a před očima se mu stále dělaly mžitky. Kdyby chtěla zmizet alespoň ta nevolnost, když se chtěl otočit, zjistil, že nemůže hýbat rukama. „A to je jako co?" vyjekl překvapeně a zalomcoval pouty, která mu svírala zápěstí jak vzteklý pes. Čím víc jimi zmítal, tím víc se mu zakusovala do kůže.

„Být Tebou, tak sebou tak neházím." Ozval se tichý hlas s výsměšným podtónem.

Dean ztuhl a otočil se instinktivně za hlasem, který k němu doléhal odkudsi zpoza zad. Ve stínu betonového sloupu stála nahrbená postava porostlá srstí a žhnoucíma očima si ho prohlížela. „Ty zmetku, aby tě prašivina sežrala," vrátil se Deanovy jeho starý klid a sarkasmus. „Hochu, měl by sis tu srst česat, jinak budeš mít plsťáky."

Vlkodlak na poznámku nikterak nereagoval, jen přešlápl z tlapy na tlapu, přičemž se ozvalo jen tupé škrábnutí drápů o betonovou podlahu. „Já mám času dost," vrátil Deanovy po chvíli smečem. „Nerad bych, aby ti tu odumřely ty tvoje vražedný hnáty, když si je teď odkrvíš. Ujišťuju tě, že si tu ještě nějakou tu chvíli poležíš."

Dean mu věnoval jeden ze svých okouzlujících úsměvů a pečlivě zkoumal pouta za zády. „Klasický želízka, z těch se přece musím dostat," myslel si sám pro sebe a dál se tvářil, že bude poslušně ležet a čekat, co se bude dít dál.

Sam se prokousával hromadami knih až pozdě do noci. Ať se Bobby snažil sebevíc, donutit ho k odpočinku se mu nepodařilo. „Mezek jeden tvrdohlavá, celej otec," mumlal si Bobby sám pro sebe a sledoval Sama s lahví domácí pálenky v ruce. Občas jednu přihnul a poškrábal se na krku. Přemýšlel asi nad vším, nad čím muž v jeho letech přemýšlet může, jen ne nad sprchou.

„Bobby, mohl bys mi tu pomoct?" zvedl náhle Sam a vrhl na něj vyčítavý pohled.

„Co je synu?" zbystřil Bobby a skrz skelný pohled si ho prohlížel.

„Ehm…" Sam nevěděl jak dál pokračovat, uvědomil si, že by se jeho připomínka mohla Bobbyho přeci jen dotknout. „Teče v koupelně voda?" pokusil se to zahrát do outu.

„Proč by netekla? Sice mám rád trochu samoty a soukromí, ale vodovod k nám zavedli." Zamračil se Bobby a odložil zpola nedopitou láhev na stůl před sebou.

Vypadáš, jako neandrtálec, měl mu Sam sto chutí vlepit poznámku přímo do tváře. Nakonec se překonal, zakroutil hlavou a s povzdechem se vrátil očima zpátky mezi řádky rozdělaného svazku před sebou.

„_Vítej zpátky Casi," uvítala ho Rachel s úsměvem." Ty jsi náš vyvolený, povídej, co je potřeba ještě zařídit, čekám jen na tebe." Za ní se hrdě tyčila nejmíň další desítka andělů, jeho rodina, bratři a sestry ve zbroji. A jeden z nich se svým klasickým lišáckým úsměvem, Baltazar. _

_Jak dlouho se vlastně znali? Už od počátku? Ani si nevzpomněl, jako by ho znal od nepaměti._

„_Shromážděte všechny, kteří se drží našeho cíle. Nejlépe přímo tady. Musíme být připravení." Pravil rázně Castiel a jeho hluboký hlas se rozléhal nekonečnou planinou jako předzvěst něčeho hrozivého. „Raphael se bude snažit nás rozdělit, oklamat nás a rozdrtit. To nesmíme dovolit."_

_Náhle se planina změnila ze světlounce zelené na temně rudou a z ničeho se všude objevily plameny. Castielovi nebylo souzeno cítit, ale tady, tady cítil žár, kterak se opírá do zašlé látky jeho pláště, vpaluje se mu do kůže a do uší se mu dere zběsilý hukot plamenů. Chtěl křičet, chtěl utíkat, uletět, nemohl, stál bezmocně na místě a plameny ho beztrestně olizovaly. Spalovaly jeho existenci a z per křídel odlétal popílek. V tom uslyšel zoufalý křik, řev o život. Pak spatřil Deana, změť svalů, krve a šlach, visel na Alastairově rámu a z proťatého hrdla se dral onen nervy drásající vřískot. Do sálajícího horka se ozval jen pouhý sten, „Deane" a Castiela pohltila panika, zoufalý cit, zjitřená rána. _

Bobbyho domem se ozval zoufalý křik smíšený s plačtivými vzlyky. Sam se vztyčil jako první, odhodil rozdělanou knihu stranou, až se spolu s dalšími sesunula přes hranu stolu a s temným žuchnutím dopadla na koberec. To už byl Sam v půli schodiště do patra s pistolí v ruce. Bobby ho mírně vrávoravým krokem následoval s brokovnicí nakrmenou solnými patronami. Oba jednali instinktivně, nebylo potřeba slov. Bobby ho kryl, když Sam vtrhl do ložnice a jako zkušený lovec prozkoumal místnost.

Vedle postele se na zemi pod oknem choulil Castiel, oči měl vlhké a zpoza kabátu bylo zřetelně vidět opět krvácející ránu. Nekřičel, jen přerývaně oddechoval a tiskl se do mezery mezi nočním stolkem a stěnou u okna.

„Casi, stalo se něco? Jsi v pořádku?" Sam k němu opatrně přistoupil. Castiel k němu zvedl svoje vlhké modré oči, v tu chvíli byl jak vystrašené zvíře, vyhnané ze svého úkrytu, očekávající, co za krok udělá lovec. Sam se nenechal odradit, pomalu k němu natáhl dlaň. „Pomůžu ti vstát, nemůžeš tu jen tak sedět v rohu," pokusil se Sam o úsměv. Castiel však jen sykl a vtlačil se do rohu ještě víc, jakoby Samova ruka byla zbraní, která se mu chystá ublížit.

„Co je s ním?" otočil se Bobby k Samovi. „Neříkej mi, že mu z toho všeho přeskočilo. To poslední, co teď v této chvíli potřebujeme, je mešuge anděl." Sklopil hlaveň brokovnice, srovnal si čepici. „Dej mi tu pistoli, třeba se bojí i té." Sebral Samovi pistoli. „Zkus to teď."

Sam mu neochotně podal zbraň a rozhodně chytil Castiela za ruku. „No tak…" Než se anděl vzmohl na odpor, Sam si ho přitáhl k hrudi a posadil ho na pelest. „Hned lepší, ne?" pokusil se opět zlehčit situaci.

Castiel byl zticha a pak jen tiše hlesl. „Dean, Dean je v nebezpečí."

Sam si složil ruce na hrudi a podíval se na Bobbyho, který jen pokrčil rameny.

Brzy zrána se Deanovi do očí vetřely sluneční paprsky, procházející skrz nekvalitně utěsněnou střechu z vlnitého plechu. Venku bylo slyšet racky a šumění vody. Doky, proběhlo Deanovi hlavou. Proč by ho někdo odvážel tak daleko z města, zvlášť vlkodlak, s nímž sdílí oboustrannou nenávist. Proč ho nezabil, když měl možnost? Ne, že by si Dean stěžoval, ale něco tady nehrálo.

„Dobré ránko, jakpak se nám návnada vyspinkala?" šklebil se na něj muž v elegantním obleku a naleštěných polobotkách, který se sem absolutně nehodil.

„Není to zrovna Hilton a nefunguje topení," nezapomněl mu to vrátit Dean.

Muž se na něj chvíli díval, studoval ho, měřil si ho od hlavy až k patě, pak mu odvětil. „No, ale snídaně se dočkáš" a ledabylým mávnutím mu hodil k nosu kus jakéhosi pečiva. Snad to býval croissant, než ho někdo přejel parním válcem. S tím se muž otočil a postupně utichající kroky zmizely kdesi mimo Deanův pohled.

„Hajzle, strč si to do prdele" ulevil se Dean a tělem mu proběhl třas. Beton neskýtal zrovna mnoho pohodlí a pokud jste nuceni ležet na boku většinu noci, přičemž ruce máte spoutané, těžko můžete tvrdit něco o komfortu.

Celou noc se snažil pouta odemknout, jediné, čeho však dosáhl, bylo zlomení sponky na papír, kterou měl pro případ nouze schovanou v rukávu u bundy. Když se ještě za tmy a mihotavého blikání zářivky snažil odsunout někam stranou, nejlépe k onomu sloupu, o který se toho večera opíral vlkodlak, zjistil, že pouta jsou ještě na řetízku. A jeho část byla provlečena ocelovými kroužky na podlaze a konec, ten byl někde nad hlavou v nedohlednu.

Pomalu, ale jistě, začal propadat panice, byla mu zima a opravdu měl hlad. Jediným pozitivem byla rána na hlavě, která přestala krvácet. Dokonce i ona nevolnost se záhy vytrácela a Dean se mohl pořádně rozhlédnout kolem sebe.

Opuštěné skladiště poblíž přístavu. Beton byl pokrytý vrstvami prachu a různých skvrn. S hekáním, co mu to jen řetízek a pouta dovolila se posadil, když v tom uslyšel vzdálené kroky. Bylo to víc osob, možná lidí, kdo ví. Deana zamrazilo v zádech a silou se snažil nejektat zuby.

_TBC_


	3. Miliony nejistot a nevinností

**Část III.**

**Miliony nejistot a nevinností**

PG-13

„Dean říkal, že se vrátí zítra ráno, přespí cestou někde v motelu, přesně tak, jak to dělá vždycky" zaváhal Sam. „Neměl bys mu zavolat?" namítl Bobby, cítil, že je to to nejlepší, co by v tuto chvíli mohli udělat.

Sam zalovil v kapse džínů, vytáhl mobil a vytočil Deanovo číslo. Nechal ho zvonit celkem dlouho, ale zdálo se, že Dean telefon nezvedne. Celou dobu Castiel zarytě hleděl do zašlého vzorku koberce před sebou a pohupoval se ze strany na stranu.

Bobby si odkašlal. „Není to poprvé, co ignoruje zvonění" prohodil, snad jen aby odlehčil situaci. Samovi se nahrnula krev do tváří a roztržitě si prohrábl vlasy. „Kam jel na toho vlkodlaka?" rozhodl se situaci řešit hned.

Proč vlastně věřil všemu, co mu Castiel řekl? Nikdy s ním neměl ten vztah, který měli anděl s Deanem a přece mu bezmezně věřil. Najednou si připadal hloupě. Co když měl Castiel jen halucinace, co když…

„U Ďábelského jezera, Severní Dakota" Bobby mu vrátil zbraň, sundal si čapku a bezděky se poškrábal v rozčepýřených a notně zamaštěných vlasech. „Jedu za ním, přesnější adresu nemáš?" optal se Sam a zasunul si pistoli zpátky za opasek kalhot. „Počkej, to mě tady necháš tohle nepřítomné děcko s křídlama?" snažil se o jistou intervenci Bobby. Sam si hlasitě oddechl a zadíval se na Bobbyho tak vyčítavě, že nebylo třeba slov, Bobby zmlkl a uhnul pohledem kamsi ke stropu. „Z lovce chůvou, jsem se měl usadit dřív a rovnou s Marcy. Ta aspoň uměla koláče."

„Kvůli němu se nemusíš koupat ani holit," uštípl se na něj Sam a už sbíhal schody.

„Tak tohle je sám Dean Winchester," ozval se celkem příjemný dámský hlas. „Osobně a v plné síle." Neodpustil si uštěpačnou odpověď Dean, než stihl přidat další, do zorného pole se mu ladným krokem vloudila sličná bruneta v sukňovém kostýmku krvavé barvy. Následovaná oním ulíznutým gentlemanem v naleštěných polobotkách, který na Deanovy brunetku oceňující pohledy očima vracel vražedné blesky. Zbytek společnosti tvořila skupina tří osrstěných vlkodlaků. Jedním z nich byl i onen Deanův uchvatitel.

Dáma si ho chvíli prohlížela. „Proč je asi takový červ jako ty, tak cenným artiklem?" prohodila řečnickým stylem a stále si ho prohlížela. Společník v obleku už chtěl něco namítnout, ale ona ho zastavila jediným mávnutím rukou. „Pověz mi, co je na tobě tak zajímavého? Tak vzácného?" s těmi slovy k němu pomalu došla a v bezpečné vzdálenosti si k němu přiklekla, aby mu mohla hledět přímo do očí.

„Kouzlo osobnosti číčo" ušklíbl se po svém stylu Dean. „Jsem prostě neodolatejnej a všichni se na mě lepí jak vosy na bonbón." Brunetka přešla jeho poznámky bez většího zájmu, přisunula se k němu blíž a dlouhým, rudě nalakovaným nehtem mu pomalu přejela po tváři. „Sám na kolenou a stále vzpurný." Zašeptala a lascivně mu přejela po uchu jazykem.

Muž v obleku si odkašlal, pomalu ztrácel trpělivost. „Musíš si s ním hrát zrovna teď?" neudržel se a s vyčítavým pohledem se na ně díval.

„Hm…" broukla Deanovi do ucha tak, až ho zalechtalo v podbřišku. Po očku sledoval, jak se jí na klečícím koleni spouští oko od punčochy. „Myslím, že tady ženuška bude potřebovat další příspěvek na obleček, obojek a kratší vodítko. Je mi líto dámo, nejste můj typ." A výsměšně našpulil rty k polibku, ke kterému nemělo dojít.

Ať čekal cokoliv, dáma se rychle zvedla a cestou odkopla placatý kus něčeho, co dřív bylo pečivem. „Tímhle ho krmit, tak dlouho nevydrží." Vrhla na společníka opravdu vzteklý pohled, otočila se zpátky na Deana a laškovně si skousla spodní ret. „Koukejte se o něj starat pořádně," pravila panovačně a Dean náhle pocítil nezměrnou touhu po její blízkosti. Místo, kde se ho dotkla nehtem ho příjemně hřálo a celkově mu přestala být zima. Dokonce mu začalo být nepatrně teplo, svaly se přestaly třást ve snaze získat alespoň trochu tepla a najednou se cítil – fajn.

Bobby váhal, v ruce podél těla stále třímal brokovnici plnou soli. Když za Samem bouchly dveře, vrátil se pohledem ke Castielovi.

Ten tu stále seděl na posteli a nepřítomně hleděl do země, jakoby zkoumal každé vlákno koberce, které z něj čnělo. Zdání velmi často klame, fyzicky tu byl, psychicky se vznášel ve svých myšlenkách. Jako obvykle přestal vnímat své okolí, stále viděl Deana, svého Deana, toho, kterého dobrovolně vytáhl z muk pekelných.

„_Doufám, že sis to pořádně rozmyslel. Brachu, ty víš, že stojím za tebou, ve všem, co děláš, ale tohle? Nemyslíš, že je to trochu silný kafe?" Baltazar stál vedle něj ve své rozšafně rozhalené košili se sklenicí Portského v ruce. „Chvíli cítit je jedna věc, ale utápět se v té nicotnosti po celý zbytek existence, ne, že bych ti do toho chtěl nějak kecat __mon__petit ami…__"_

_Než stihl dokončit myšlenku, Castiel ho náhle utnul. „Nežádal jsem tě o radu, ani o pochopení." Zpříma se mu zadíval do očí, „žiju už příliš dlouho na to, abych ztrácel čas." Sám se zarazil, když si uvědomil význam vlastních slov. Oblízl si rty a sklopil pohled stranou._

_Při jeho slovech Baltazar otočil celou sklenici do hrdla a s povzdechem se zadíval na oblohu nad nimi. „Rád bych to pochopil, ani nevíš jak."_

Přemýšlel nad svým životem, nad ostatními anděly, nad Rachel, ale všechny myšlenky nakonec vždy skončily v jednom bodě – zrada. Ten palčivý pocit, na který si stále nemohl zvyknout a přidávaly se další a další. Jediná věc, na kterou se mu podařilo opět upnout myšlenky byl Dean. Něco se mu stalo, stále žhnoucí milost mu nakazovala jednat.

Bleskurychle se postavil na nohy, přiskočil k Bobbymu a vytrhl mu zbraň z rukou. Bobby překvapeně hekl a ustoupil krok vzad. „Hlavně klid…" řekl nahlas, ale spíš než na Castiela, to myslel přímo na sebe. Dřív, než stihl jakkoliv pokračovat nebo snad plně zhodnotit nastalou situaci, pažba brokovnice ho tvrdě zasáhla do spánku.

Bobby se bezvládně sesul na koberec a na spánku se mu objevila slabá červená stružka. Castiel nad ním chvíli stál a snažil se popadnou dech. Tisknuvši si dlaň na krvácející hruď nasucho polknul. „Omlouvám se" s těmi slovy se náhle ztichlou místností ozval obvyklý tlukot křídel a Castiel zmizel, zanechaje Bobbyho jeho osudu.

„Zatraceně" poškrábal se Sam na hlavě, „klíče." Naštvaně bouchl starého Mustanga do matně modré střechy, otočil se na podpatku a poklusem se rozběhl zpátky do domu. Mezi stohy knih našmátral starožitný popelník s hromadou klíčů. „Bobby, který jsou od toho Mustanga vedle tvé Chevelly." Dál si prohlížel každý svazek zvlášť, „nechci tam potrhat dráty," dodal jakoby omluvně a zadíval se ke schodům. „Bobby?" s podezřením v hlase vytáhl zbraň a bez váhání vyběhl do patra.

Stačil mu jediný pohled. „Bobby" klesl na kolena a nahmatal mu pulz na krku. „Hajzl jeden lítací." Odpověděl mu Bobby a odstrčil mu ruku. „Jedeme za Deanem, musíme ho varovat." Pomalu se otočil na bok, že se postaví, ale nohy měl jako z gumy.

„Co se stalo?" otázal se Sam s citelnou obavou v hlase. „Co asi?" štěkl naň Bobby. „Blízký setkání s andělem." Dál se Sam nevyptával, pomohl Bobbymu na nohy a během půl hodiny už byli oba připravení vyrazit za Deanem.

Hodina za hodinou ubíhaly a Dean cítil, že mu dřevění ruce. Věznitelé jak přišli, tak i odešli a nechali ho zase o samotě. Jediným další zpestřením byl onen vlkodlak. S jasnou nechutí mu přišel předhodit balený sáček White Castle s velkým burgerem, bohatou porcí hranolek a půllitrem překapávané kávy. „Grand restaurant pana Septima, jen co je pravda," odfrkl si „a jíst to mám asi jak?"

Vlkodlak se na chvíli zarazil, podrbal si kožich na boku a vypadalo to, že snad přemýšlí. Nerozhodně přešlapoval z tlapy na tlapu, až se nakonec sehnul a jako kouzlem uvolnil Deanovi levou ruku. Stejně rychle se však i odsunul mimo Deanův dosah a rozčíleně zavrčel. Jakoby po prvním rozhovoru ztratil veškerou chuť ke konverzaci.

Náhle uvolněný krevní oběh způsobil, že se Deanova ruka bolestivě probudila k životu. Byla oteklá a na zápěstí se mu rýsovala zřetelná tmavá modřina. „Máš smůlu, pořád tu vražednou hnátu mám," zasyčel na jeho adresu Dean, „aspoň tu jednu." Přemýšlel, jak by si ji promnul, bolela ho celá, od kloubu v rameni až po konečky stále ztuhlých prstů.

Než se vrátil pohledem zpátky na vlkodlaka, byl na jeho místě pouze kbelík a dokem se opět rozprostřelo jen šplouchání vody, vln narážejících do trámoví okolo stojících mol.

Po pár minutách už se ruka přestala tak palčivě hlásit o pozornost a tak se Deanův zájem stočil k poutům. Když zjistil, že matně se lesknoucí kov pokrývají neznámé runy a symboly, „kurva", musel si ulevit a naštvaně se natáhl po pytlíku s jídlem.

Castiel ležel na boku a snažil se dýchat tak, aby ho rána nebolela ještě víc. Ano, létat mohl, ale zranění ho značně omezovalo, navíc cítil, jak se i takové malé ztráty rudé tekutiny dotýkají životnosti jeho schránky. Nemohl tam být dřív, s příšerným pocitem sebenicotnosti si to uvědomoval. Kdyby věděl, co je to pláč, mohl by sám konstatovat, že mu z očí tečou slzy.

V dalším návalu bolesti sevřel trs trávy do dlaně a cítil, jak jednotlivé listy opouští stébla. Listy se však nevzdávaly tak snadno, svými okraji se mu zařezávaly do dlaní. Bolest, začal se s tímto pocitem ztotožňovat, brát ji jako součást svého já. V bezmezné agónii zarýval i prsty do hlíny. Slunce již dávno zapadlo a Castiel se svíjel na palouku uprostřed pustiny a do stříbrné tváře měsíce směřovaly jeho modlitby.

Ale Bůh, jeho Bůh, jakoby vůbec nebyl, neexistoval, ignoroval jeho prosby, jeho pláč. Při okrajích palouku se srocovaly laně a tiše sledovaly marný boj anděla, který přecenil své síly a teď za to trpěl. V mdlém světle se občas objevila silueta křídel, Castielovy chlouby. Chtěl - tak moc chtěl letět. Z pokroucených a polámaných per ukapávali drobné kapky, drobounké slzy jeho milosti, které se kolem něj perlily jako tisíce svítících slz.

Odpovědí mu bylo hluboké zahřmění kdesi v dáli. Laně se rozutekly zpátky do temnot hlubokého lesa a ponechaly jej jeho bolu na pospas. Vstřícnou tvář měsíce zakryla oblaka a vzduch naplnilo jemné šumění kapek. Nebe plakalo a pokrylo svého bývalého bratra svým vlhkým a studeným hávem.

Castiel se z posledních sil přetočil na záda a hleděl přímo do nebe. Kapky ho bodaly do tváří, cítil, jak se mu na kůži každá z nich rozpoltí na desítky dalších, menších, které se rozutečou do okolí. Mísily se s krví i slzami, až Castiel zavřel oči a do šumění deště se ozvalo jen jediné slovo, sloupek písmen, který by ani neměl mít význam – „_Deane…_"

_TBC_

Pozn. autora _mon__petit ami – frc. můj( malý) příteli._


	4. Miliony slz a lží

**Část. IV**

**Miliony slz a lží**

PG-13

Bobbyho Chevella ukrajovala míli za mílí, jak nejrychleji mohla, Bobby takřka nesundal nohu z plynového pedálu. Celou cestu bylo uvnitř hrobové ticho. Sam roztržitě těkal očima po okolní krajině a neustále si mnul čelo. Z toho všeho dosavadního ponocování se mu zavíraly oči, ale za každou cenu se snažil zůstat vzhůru.

„Nezastavíme na kafe?" zeptal se rovnou Bobby ve chvíli, kdy se Sam už po několikáté praštil hlavou o okýnko, aby se náhle probral ze spánku, který ho neustále přepadal. Vypsané papíry i otcův deník se válely po podlaze. Sam si povzdechl, věnoval mu útrpný pohled a přikývl.

Naléval do sebe již třetí espreso a cítil, jak mu unavené tělo povzbuzuje kofein. „Tak můžem vyrazit? Už je to jen hodina cesty." Bobby do sebe vyklopil půlku nealkoholického piva a utřel si vousy do hřbetu ruky. Snažil se rozvzpomenout, který motel Deanovi doporučil k přespání a bezděky si prsty kroužil kolem náplasti na spánku.

„Můžeme, jak ho vůbec najdeme?" Sam odložil vypitý šálek, pod talířek vložil bankovku a pohledem poděkoval postarší servírce.

„U Davise," Bobby si s jistým zadostiučiněním poupravil kšiltovku a zaklel si pod vousy ve chvíli, kdy si nechtěně rýpl do rány pod náplastí.

Baltazar seděl na pařezu poblíž palouku a s rukama po bradou si Castiela zamyšleně prohlížel. Po tom všem, by s ním už neměl mluvit. Sílící déšť mu nevadil, netýkal se ho, kapky se mu vyhýbaly, jako každému andělu. Byly věci, které jednoduše nechápal, ať už nechtěl nebo po celé myriády nemohl.

Bedlivě sledoval světélkující pramínky postupně se vsakující do země. Z pyšně k nebi čnějících křídel zůstaly jen torza, pouhé pahýly, jakoby by byla namalovaná a déšť z nich krok za krokem smýval barvu. Baltazar nic zvláštního necítil, jen z oka jeho schránky ukápla slza, pouhá reakce původního majitele těla – možná.

Snad ze starého přátelství a známosti, po hodině přemítání se anděl zvedl a pozvolným krokem došel až k třesoucí se hromádce, co kdys bývala na jeho úrovni. V ruce se mu objevil stříbřitě lesknoucí nůž. V tom se Castielova víčka zachvěla a Baltazarovy oči se setkaly s odezvou. Ruka se zbraní zůstala natažená, „prosím…", zašeptal z posledních sil Castiel.

V tom se v Baltazarovi něco zlomilo, přátelství svádělo neutuchající boj se samotnou milostí, jeho výsledek zvrátil náznak lidskosti jeho nynějšího těla. Mrknutím oka byla zbraň pryč, Baltazar chytil bývalého bratra za rameno a oba zmizeli v tlukotu silných křídel.

Když dojeli k Ďáblovu jezeru, bylo už dávno po půlnoci. Najít motel U Davise nebyl až takový problém, prakticky ho měli přímo u cesty. Když se na recepci vyptávali, nepříliš vstřícný majitel, pupkatý padesátník s širokou pleší, jim za menší úplatu potvrdil, že tam někdo v kožené bundě a černým autem předevčírem byl. Za další dvacetidolarovku dostali i pokoj hned vedle.

Kofeinem probraný Sam se dal ihned do práce. Zatímco Bobby hlídal, Sam se vloupal do pokoje, který byl zjevně Deanův. Zatažené závěsy a všudypřítomný nepořádek toho byl jasným důkazem. Na stolku, po posteli i po zemi se povalovala spousta papírů s poznámkami. „A teď hledej, musel někam jet, Impala nikde na parkovišti není," nahlásil mu Bobby hned, jak vešel do pokoje. Nenápadně za sebou zavřel dveře a zkontroloval, zda závěsy dostatečně kryjí světlo. Což bylo svým způsobem zbytečné, majitel byl tak očarovaný pornografickým obsahem televize, že by to tu mohli i podpálit a bylo by mu to jedno.

Po pár minutách se Bobby jen tak sehnul a z hromady papírů vytáhl noviny se zakroužkovaným článkem. Podivné okolnosti úmrtí místního rybáře stále obestřeny tajemstvím, hlásal tučný titulek. „Woodland Megastore", s těmi slovy hodil noviny Samovi, který se stále přehraboval v poznámkách na stole.

„Smrt Alberta Stockmana, místního rybáře, jehož tělo bylo nalezeno v garážích Woodlandského obchodního centra je stále v řešení místního policejního oddělení. Jak nám potvrdil zástupce šerifa, pan Milestone, tělo bylo nalezeno v brzkých ranních hodinách v podzemních garážích. Tělo neslo známky zápasu a chybělo mu srdce. Policie stále vyvrací domněnky, že se jedná o sériového vraha, i když tomu nasvědčuje vícero důkazů. Bez srdce byla nalezena už dvě těla…" dál už Sam nečetl a podíval se na Bobbyho, který nervózně poklepával nohou. „Asi nevíš, kde ten obchoďák je?" zeptal se ze setrvačnosti, sbalil noviny do bundy a rozběhl se ke dveřím. „Zeptáme se na recepci," prohodil přes rameno a vyběhl ven.

Vzduch se dmul vlhkostí, která se nešířila jen od jezera a první kapky dopadaly k zemi. Bouřka přicházela i sem do města.

Další studená noc. Dean si mnul pravou ruku, opět mu byla zima a styděl se za to, že musel využít služby kbelíku. Burger ho sice zasytil, ale teď už jen doufal, že ho přátelé zachrání. Neznámé symboly, kterým se po jídle věnoval dobré dvě hodiny nebyly podobné žádným, se kterými se v životě setkal, to ho dohánělo k šílenství a pocitu bezmoci.

„Tady jsi," Dean se lekl, když se zezadu ozval ten známý ženský hlas. Než se vzmohl na odpověď, zarývala se do něj dvojice tmavě hnědých očí. „Není na návštěvu trochu…" démon, proběhlo mu hlavou a slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle. Na rtech ucítil jemný a zároveň rázný tlak prstu. „Ale pššš, svědky snad není třeba" šeptla a nepřestávala ho probodávat pohledem.

„Nejste můj typ, dámo, už jsem…" větu dokončilo jen syknutí, které Dean nezvládl zadržet, když mu přes bradavku přejela teplou dlaní. „Jsem i nejsem." Špitla mu do ucha s úsměškem. „Až posloužíš svému účelu, pak si tě možná nechám." Ruka sjela ještě níž a zastavila se v rozkroku až Deana pokryla husí kůže. Příjemný tlak prstu na ústech nahradily vlhké rty a Deanovy se před očima roztančily hvězdičky.

Tělem se mu rozšířilo ono příjemné teplo, jako když se ho dotkla poprvé. Levou rukou ji přidržel vzadu za krkem, jeho tělo jednalo za něj. Posunul se blíž k ní, ztratíce veškeré zábrany si ji chtěl přitisknout k sobě. V tom se bruneta vymanila z jeho sevření, s úsměvem se odtáhla a couvla mimo jeho dosah. „Kdo je čí typ teď?" pravila tiše melodickým hlasem. Dean jen zalapal po dechu, najednou chtěl být s ní, strhat z ní ty rudé šaty a zmocnit se jí jako dravec laně.

S hladovým pohledem a pokrytý vlastním potem se k ní chtěl vrhnout, ale řetízek na pravé ruce byl příliš krátký. Vztekle se sebou zacloumal, bezmocný jako pes u boudy.

„Myslím, že si tě nechám určitě." Vyzývavě si olízla horní ret. „My sukuby jsme celkem osamocené." Kdyby byl Dean pes, zcela jistě by mu z koutků úst ukapávaly sliny. „Dokončíme to později," jistá si svým vítězstvím se otočila a rozšafným krokem zmizela ve tmě.

Dean za ní hleděl a se smutným povzdechem se doplazil zpátky ke sloupu. Stočil se do klubíčka a zmocnila se ho horečka.

Když vjeli do garáží, oba okamžitě zaregistrovali Impalu, nenápadně zaparkovanou v rohu. „Jsme tady správně." Ohlásil téměř zbytečně Sam, zkontroloval zásobník a odhodlaně vystoupil.

„To bych si nevšiml." Zabručel si Bobby do vousů, zabouchl dveře Chevelly a zkusmo zkusil otevřít Impalu. Byla odemčená. „Někde tady je, buď ve střehu." Bobby okamžitě natáhl závěr a kryjíc Samovi záda se vydali prohledávat parkoviště.

Ani po hodině však nic nenašli, kromě znetvořeného těla dívky a pár chlupů nikde nic. „Dean by ji nenechal jen tak nezamknutou." Prohlásil sebejistě Sam a s povzdechem si prohrábl vlasy. „Rozdělíme se?" navrhl Bobby, „vlkodlak tady zjevně taky není, jinak už by na nás skočil. Zkusíme to ještě jednou?"

„Beru si druhý patro." Odvětil mu Sam a přitáhl si límec bundy blíž ke krku. Déšť se sebou přinášel i výrazný chlad, který na aktivitě kofeinu zrovna moc nepřidával. Bobby jen přikývl a poklusem to vzal do prvního.

Když se později sešli u aut, byli oba bezradní. „Nikde nic, vsadil bych se, že ho unesl ten okřídlenej hajzl." Odplivl si Bobby naštvaně. „Snad ne" zadoufal Sam a unaveně se opřel o Impalu. Pak pro jistotu zkontroloval kufr, kde chyběla jen krabička stříbrných nábojů a zadíval se na řady aut, „kde chlape seš."

Déšť rytmicky bubnoval do plechové střechy a Deana to krom jiného přivádělo k šílenství, jektaje zuby se třásl po celém těle, když se přímo před ním objevily dvě postavy. Tu jednu mlhavým pohledem poznával, béžový baloňák, toho už někde viděl, ale jeho mozek nebyl schopen identifikovat jméno. Zakňučel něco nesmyslného a přisunul se blíž ke sloupu, jen co mu to pouta dovolila.

Castiel těžce oddechoval, byl však suchý. „Děkuju…" zadíval se naposledy na Baltazara, věděl, že nikoho ze své rodiny už nikdy neuvidí.

„Hodně štěstí." Odpověděl mu starý přítel a pokusil se o úsměv. „Drž se od nás dál, však víš proč, zameť si po sobě, co sis nadrobil" dodal ještě předtím, než zmizel.

Castiel zůstal stát, ač byl stále slabý, díky Baltazarovi byl schopen zase omezeně fungovat, alespoň v rámci lidských možností. Beze slova se rozběhl za Deanem a poklekl vedle něj. Když se jej dotkl, zbytky jeho milosti, které v něm ještě zůstaly ucítily přítomnost něčeho, co by tam být nemělo.

Dean se při doteku otočil a snažil se odtáhnout. „Deane?" optal se tiše Castiel a nechtíc mu stiskl rameno víc, než bylo zdrávo.

„To bych nedělala." Rudě oděná sukuba se nad nimi tyčila jako matka moudrosti. „Vítej, je čas na splátku." Ušklíbla se na Castiela. „Achájo…" vydechl Castiel překvapeně. „Já svoji část dohody plním," rozhodl se ihned pro protiútok.

Trojici v kruhu neslyšně obstoupila skupina vlkodlaků v čele s gentlemanem v saku. Všichni měli na tvářích stejnou masku pohrdání a vítězství.

„Dohoda nebyla naplněna, pokud já vím." Pravila mu klidně Achája a složila si ruce na prsou. „Požadované duše jsi dostala a Raphael je pořád silný." Nenechal se vyvést z míry Castiel, ač byl zesláblý, stále se mu s ní dařilo mluvit pevně a rozhodně. „Baltazar je stále příliš slabý, aby ho mohl porazit."

„Já vím drahoušku." Zdvihla obočí Achája. Ještě potřebuje tu poslední duši. Castiel se na ni překvapeně podíval a zalapal po dechu. „Kterou?" hlesl opatrně. Achája se zamyslela, popošla pár kroků kolem sloupu a ignorujíc jeho otázku, pokračovala „A jakpak se ti daří? Jaké to je, být nicotnou, bezcennou hrstkou prachu na matičce zemi?" Na důrazu poslední věty si dala hodně záležet.

Castiel jen suše polkl, zadíval se do země a pak na Deana. „To není důležité. Koho ještě chceš?" zeptal se rovnou i přesto, že se obával té nejhorší možné odpovědi.

Achája si promnula bradu a vědoma si svého malého vítězství mu věnovala falešný úsměv. „Tvoji duši…" její slova rezonovala do bubnujících kapek deště a hromu jako by nastal den posledního soudu.

_TBC_


	5. Miliony pravd i křivd

**Část. V.**

**Miliony pravd i křivd**

PG-13

Z rozmýšlení je vytrhl náhlý závan větru. „Zdravím," ozval se s lehkovážností sobě vlastní Baltazar. „Mám takový dojem, že byste rádi věděli, kde je právě Dean. A jeho starý kamarád." Neodpustil si významné zdvihnutí obočí na důkaz toho, že ví všechno nebo alespoň víc, než oni dva dohromady.

Když se nedočkal rychlé odpovědi, chytil Sama za rameno. „Abych se dlouho nezdržel, za zády mám víc problémů, než mi je libo," ohlédl se přes rameno a pokračoval. „Řekněme, že Castiel udělal, ehm, jak bych to řekl," váhavě se zamyslí, „jednoduše průser, říkáte to tak, ne?" položil si sám sobě řečnickou otázku. „Jednu věc byste snad vědět měli. Zkamarádíčkoval se až moc s Achájou a ta mu to teď hodlá spočítat. Je to jasný?"

Bobby se Samem na něj hleděli, naprosto neschopni slova. „Kdo…" Sam stačil jen otevřít pusu. „Jasně, málem bych zapomněl." Naznačil klepnutí do hlavy, „já z toho měl taky užitek, ale čekal jsem víc, dostat od Raphaela nakládačku není nic příjemnýho."

„Kde je Dean?" skočil mu do řeči Bobby.

„Někomu to myslí rychleji?" ušklíbl se Baltazar a pustil Samovo rameno. „O co vlastně šlo?" zeptal se váhavě Sam a mnul si paži, kterou mu Baltazar poněkud necitlivě pohmoždil.

„Něco jsem snad vynechal?" otočil se něj nyní rozčílený Baltazar. „Opravdu jste dostali jen malé mozečky." Zakroutil hlavou a s povzdechem se pohledem vrátil zpátky k Bobbymu. „Duše, duše a zase duše," s úšklebkem se zahleděl do stropu. „Jen Castiel to poněkud nevychytal s cenou. Každopádně překladový dok 3 u východní části jezera." Mrkl na ně. „Málem bych zapomněl, máte rádi sukuby?" zamával jim jako děvče loučící se s vojákem na peróně a zmizel.

„Moji duši?" zeptal se poněkud naivně Castiel, jakoby nechtěl věřit tomu, co právě slyšel. Hlavou mu proběhla spousta myšlenek, Raphael a jeho mocenský boj, dohoda s Achájou. Kolik to chtěla duší? Tak moc ho chtěl porazit, že si ani neuvědomil cenu. Nebo si ji uvědomoval a zdála se mu přijatelná? Opravdu nechtěl být nakonec člověkem a konečně cítit tak, jako Dean?

Sukuba se arogantně usmívala, až jí koutky nervózně pocukávaly. „Co myslíš?" Ukročila mírně vpřed, až se její nohy zdály být delší, než doopravdy byly.

Dean jakoby zaregistroval její přítomnost, slabě se otřásl, Castielova ruka mu sklouzla z ramene, Castiel to však v tu chvíli vůbec nevnímal, na okamžik pohroužený do svého světa si druhou rukou zakryl vzpomínku po Rachelině meči a nic neříkaje sjel pohledem z Deana sukubě k nohám. Zkroušeně vedle něj seděl. Takhle to mělo všechno dopadnout? Opravdu zaplatil tak málo? Jeho rodina se ho zřekla, i když se jí snažil pomoci. Ale vskutku chtěl pomoci rodině? Měl rád Deana, dřív neměl sílu si to přiznat, přál si být s ním, zůstat mu nablízku už navždy, Raphael by všechna jeho přání jednoduše pohřbil.

Naděje přece umírá poslední. Sukuba vedle něj poklekla a zadívala se mu do jeho smutných hlubokých modrých očí. „Vskutku jsem odvedla vynikající práci," pochválila se sama Achája. „Ale vybral sis to fešné tělo, jen co je pravda." Přisedla si k němu a s jistou zálibností si ho prohlížela. Dřív by si to nedovolila, ale teď? Teď byla ona ten, kdo držel opratě v ruce. Aniž by z něj spustila oči, mávla na skupinu vlkodlaků stále stojících v kruhu.

„Můžete jít." Pravila k nim chladně, jakoby by to byly jen hračky hodné zahození. Vlkodlaci nesouhlasně zavrčeli a jen velmi neochotně se obraceli k odchodu. Muž v obleku však zůstal stát na místě a jeho výraz mluvil za vše. Ve tváři mu poškubávaly svaly a kdyby mohl, rozdrtil by si zuby o zuby.

„Nemůžeš si tu jeho duši jednoduše vzít? Proč ho nezabiješ rovnou?" nervózně si urovnával klopu saka a hlas se mu třásl nervozitou.

„Myslíš, že bych ho měla podříznout stříbrnou dýkou, jen tak pro efekt?" zasyčela rozčíleně Achája, v tu chvíli už stála zpátky na nohou a v ruce se jí leskla starodávná dýka. „Třeba touhle?" křikla na muže před sebou a s hlavou významně nakloněnou k rameni se doslova šklebila.

„_Co všechno jsi ochoten obětovat? Cena bude vysoká." Achája si přehodila nohu přes nohu a zadívala se stejným směrem jako Castiel. „Eve bude mít radost, když se Raphaela jednou provždy zbaví, ale ty nebudeš ten, kdo bude nahoře vládnout." Mluvila klidně a pomalu, jakoby se mu opravdu snažila nastínit všechna pro a proti. Musela si být jistá, 100% jistá._

„_Kolik duší?" přešel rovnou k věci Castiel a bradu majíc podepřenou dlaněmi sledoval dětské hřiště, na které se chodil pravidelně dívat, jednou tam byl i s Deanem. Při té vzpomínce ho zaplavil tak málo známý hřejivý pocit a na tváři se objevil sotva zřetelný úsměv._

„_Řekněme padesát tisíc a nějaké drobné, to by mohlo stačit, ale tebe, tebe to bude stát ještě jednu maličkost." Usmála se podle Achája a položila si ruku přes opěradlo lavičky. Jako jedna z astrálních bytostí byla schopná vidět pravou Castielovu podobu a uchváceně se prohlížela pár velkých křídel, tak pečlivě složených na zádech. Bezděky si skousla ret až sykla bolestí._

_V tom se na ni Castiel otočil a tázavým pohledem si ji přeměřoval. „Nemluvila jsi původně jen o duších?" v jinak pevném hlase bylo znát stopu nejistoty. „ To nepočítám, že dobrých 60% ti zůstane za těmi tvými dlouhými pařáty." _

„_Padneš, jednoduše se vzdáš své vlastní milosti a staneš se člověkem." Zadívala se mu sukuba přímo do očí, i když věděla, že její obvyklý pohled se u anděla zcela mine svým účinkem. Tvor jako ona dokázal vycítit nejistotu, touhu i chtíč. Viděla v Castielovi všechno, i to, co on sám ani nevěděl, že se v hlubinách jeho existence vůbec vyskytuje._

_Castiel byl naprosto vyvedený z míry. Několikrát za sebou si promnul ruce až bylo slyšet nesouhlasné zaúpění kloubů. Rychle se postavil a s výrazem naprostého rozčilení roztáhl svá velká tmavě šedivá křídla, až se opuštěné houpačky se skřípěním samovolně rozhoupaly.._

Gentleman se při pohledu na dýku viditelně otřásl, tvář mu zesinala a v očích se objevila hrůza a děs. Mimoděk o krok ustoupil a ramena mu poklesla.

„Víš," prohodila s vyčítavým podtónem Achája, „já už mám té tvojí neustálé buzerace plné zuby." Prohlásila o něco klidněji a přejedouce si jazykem po předních zubech na něj vrhla jeden ze svých vyzývavých pohledů. „Dala jsem ti toho hodně, ale daleko víc ti teď můžu vzít." Její hlas přešel z příjemného teplého tónu do chladného zasyčení.

„_Dobrá tedy, pak budiž úmluva stvrzena. Očekávám tvoji první platbu co nejdřív a o Baltazara se neboj, měl by být dost silný." Achája se usmívala, dosáhla svého a ten hloupoučký anděl spolkl všechno, co mu předhodila. „Milost tě bude opouštět jen velmi pozvolna a nebude to zrovna příjemný proces." Nezapomněla mu připomenout to, co pro ni byla ta nejdůležitější část úmluvy. _

_Všichni jeho druhu jsou buď pyšní nebo přihlouplí, pomyslela si sama pro sebe a sedíc osamoceně na lavičce si začala čistit svoje dlouhé, rudě lakované nehty a kdesi opodál se ozval havran._

Stále svým způsobem melodický hlas s výhružným podtónem probral Deana z letargického polospánku, s hladovým pohledem zaměřil svoji probuzenou pozornost na Acháju. Ve výrazu jeho očí bylo jasné, že je rozhodnutý se k ní dostat za každou cenu. Jako lačný pes za kostí.

Castiel stále jakoby vůbec nevnímal svět kolem sebe. Do svých apatických stavů upadal stále častěji a bylo s podivem, že i v tak vypjaté situaci, kdy se mělo všechno skončit, vypadal, že je mu to jedno.

„_Co že jsi udělal?" rozhodil rukama Baltazar a málem se polil skotskou. „Jakmile nemáš milost, nemáš tu co pohledávat, zaprodal jsi svoje vlastní já a kvůli čemu? Kvůli nějakému pozemskému červu? Vždyť tě našinci zabijí podle práva." Rozklepanou rukou se snažil rychle setřít vsakující se tekutinu z hedvábné košile. _

„_Nevyjadřuj se tak o něm," utnul ho Castiel. Ale Baltazar s grimasou nechuti ve tváři záhy pokračoval. „Takže sjednocení naší armády byla jen zástěrka?" Vztekle odhodil sklenici stranou až se rozlétla na tisícero malinkých střípků. „Proč jsi mi o tom neřekl dřív?" Castiel mu mlčky hleděl do očí, Baltazar jen zakroutil hlavou a zmlkl. Uvědomil si, že jeho slova by v danou chvíli neměla pražádný smysl._

„Jako bych už se nemohla bavit po starém způsobu, to jsem já, pohrát si, nasytit se, mrtvé vyhodit. Když s tím máš problém a nelíbí se ti, že si ještě stále naživu, pak tam dole pozdravuj Alastaira, že mu posílám vřelá pozdravení, určitě bude šťastný." Ušklíbala se sukuba a na víc nečekala, jediným dobře mířeným hodem zasáhla muže přímo do hrudi, přesně tam, kde si urovnával klopu. Uhlazený gentleman zůstal stát jako solný sloup a s výrazem překvapení jen zachrčel a jediným souvislým pohybem se sesunul k zemi.

„Budiž ti to varováním, když se vzepřeš, budeš ho velmi rychle následovat." Ohlédla se na Deana. Ten to vzal jako výzvu a byl by se v tu chvíli rozběhl proti ní, zadržel ho však onen řetízek, na kterém nyní seděl Castiel. Deanova zuřivost se proto velmi záhy obrátila proti němu. On byl ta překážka, proč ji nemohl následovat.

Dřív, než se na Castiela mohl vrhnout, sukuba k němu natáhla ruku a pohladila ho po tváři. Chlácholíc ho jako malé štěně se její hlas vrátil do té sametové a příjemné melodičnosti. „Nejdřív si tady po starém způsobu vezmu jeho duši a pak, pak si pohrajeme spolu." S těmi slovy se zadívala zpátky na toporně sedícího Castiela, mávla mu rukou před obličejem, ale žádná reakce. „Lidské myšlenky tě dostatečně zaměstnávají." Zašeptala mu do ucha a opatrně mu stáhla baloňák z ramen a rozprostřela ho za něj. Castiel se ze svých myšlenek probral až ve chvíli,kdy ho Achája jemně uchopila za bradu a zvedla mu hlavu, aby se mu mohla podívat rovnou do očí.

Muž v saku se náhle přestal kroutit na podlaze v agónii a s praskotem se doslova vypařil, zůstala po něm jen rozhozená hromádka šatů. Nikomu však nestál ani za pohled.

Castiel se zoufale bránil, nechtěl se do těch prokletých očí podívat, snažil se uhnout pohledem, chytil ji za ruku a chtěl ji odstrčit, ale neposunula se ani o milimetr. Tak slabý, zoufale slabý, mihlo se mu hlavou. Svět kolem něj se opět rozplýval, ale tentokrát to nebyly mdloby, bylo to něco jiného. Posledním zbytkem zdravého rozumu si uvědomoval, že je to jeho konec, tentokráte opravdový, už nebylo nic, co by ho mohlo zachránit. Místo milosti a jeho přirozenosti tu byla pouhá duše, něco, co teď bylo v něm a nahradilo to bolavé prázdno. Byl nicotným prachem, něčím, co nikomu nebude chybět, bude to zapomenuto a nezůstane nic, co by ho připomínalo. Pak přestal vnímat, myšlenky se rozutekly a celý svět začala požírat všudypřítomná temnota.

„Dok 3, jsme tady." Hlesl Sam a silou si promnul oči, už byl velmi unavený, na boj nebo jakoukoliv jinou přímou konfrontaci se absolutně necítil a Bobby to věděl. „Drž se za mnou synu," vystoupil a zdálky pozoroval budovu doku. Jet blíž by byla hloupost, nikdy nevíte, kdo nebo co to tu hlídá. Nechali Chevellu stát v přítmí stromů v dostatečné vzdálenosti. Bobby ji ani nezamykal, přeci jen nevěděli, zda se nebudou muset rychle vrátit. Impalu nechali jejímu osudu v garážích, trhat jeho miláčkovi dráty, to by jim Dean nikdy neodpustil.

Sam se zády opřel o auto a snažil se ze všech sil zůstat vzhůru, šlo o jeho bratra, prostě musel přemoci spánek, ještě více adrenalinu z nadcházejícího střetnutí a pak bude spát po celý týden. Nepříjemně studený déšť se mu dobýval za límec, ale Sam za něj byl rád. Přeci jen ho to nutilo být ve střehu a všudypřítomný chlad ho nenechal zavřít oči. Bobby spěchal, vytáhl potřebnou výzbroj, včetně baterky a šťouchl do Sama. „Plán je takový, nevíme, kolik jich tam je, víme jen o vlkodlakovi a možná nějaké sukubě. Kdo ví, co tam ještě čeká."

„Vyhladíme ty šmejdy do posledního." Zamračil se Sam, schoval si jednu dýku s křišťálovou čepelí za opasek a pro jistotu si ještě zkontroloval náhradní zásobník.

„Půjdeme z obou stran, levou nebo pravou?" otázal se Bobby a zaklapl zásobník do rámu. Klasický šestiranný revolver se mu zdál pro dnešní lov poněkud malý. Studené pramínky vody mu nepříjemně stékaly po zádech.

Náhle se před starou a opuštěnou budovou doku objevila skupina pěti chlupatých postav. „Hm, takže nebyl jen jeden, určitě to Deana překvapilo." Podělil se o svůj postřeh rychle Sam. „Každopádně teď je střílet nemůžeme, vyplašili bychom ostatní."

Další plán se nakonec postupně vyvíjel samovolně sám od sebe. Sam s Bobbym byli po větru a čas se přesunout do závětří neměli. Nestvůry je až nezdravě rychle zaregistrovaly a poštěkávajíc se vrhli kupředu ve snaze vyrvat dvojici srdce z těla.

Samovy smysly i tělo se naposledy vybičovaly k neuvěřitelnému výkonu, kývl na Bobbyho a rozběhl se přímo k předním vratům doku, vstříc čtveřici zbylých vlkodlaků. Pátý už se svíjel na travou rozpukaném asfaltu dusíce se vlastní krví a Samova pistole byla připravena štěknout podruhé.

Castiel ucítil vzadu pod sakem studenou ruku, kterak se mu prsty sápe po meči, jediné věci, která mu ještě připomínala jeho minulost, jeho moc a slávu, kterou kdysi míval. Jediná poslední myšlenka, před mlhavým zatměním. Dean se nehodlal vzdát, ona byla jeho, jen jeho a tenhle sedící sameček byl překážka, zdržení, kterého bylo potřeba se zbavit. Z ničeho nic mu na mysli vytanul meč, ostrá dlouhá dýka - zbraň, kterou by se ze své nevýhodné pozice mohl dostat. Stačilo k ní pouze vztáhnout ruku, dosáhnout a použít. Bez rozmyslu věděl, kde ji má hledat.

Zvenčí se ozvaly výstřely.

_TBC_


	6. Miliony odhalení a bolestí

**Část. VI**

**Miliony odhalení a bolestí**

PG-13

Takřka bez míření dostal druhého, ale to už se mu třetí z vlkodlaků z výskoku zaryl drápy do levého ramene, ve snaze strhnout ho na zem. Sam překvapený silou útoku zavrávoral a s jeknutím se na vlhké zemi svalil bokem na útočícího vlkodlaka, obrazil si loket a na chvíli ztratil přehled, avšak svým nečekaným pádem znemožnil útok zbývajícím dvěma, kteří svoji kořist výskokem minuli.

„Do hajzlu," řval Bobby, „táhněte od něj vy všivý svině!" a vztekle se snažil dostat zásobník z pistole, ve které se mu v tu pravou chvíli vzpříčil náboj. „Hej, tady jsem, no tak, pojďte si pro mě." Mávaje rukama nad hlavou se je snažil od Sama odlákat, jak to jen šlo.

Dvojice, která se svým útokem minula dopadla na všechny čtyři a s vyceněnými tesáky se synchronizovaně otočila na Bobbyho. Velmi rychle si spočítali, že tenhle bude snadnou kořistí, beze zbraně, jinak by už střílel a navíc vypadal masitě. Cítíce krev svých bratrů v široce se rozpínajících nozdrách se bezmyšlenkovitě vrhli směrem k Bobbymu. Už jen pár skoků, urvou mu hlavu a vykuchají ho tak, jak nikdy nikoho před tím. S jasnou vidinou krvavé vendety nevnímali, že už jsou jen dva.

Třetí vlkodlak jen chrčel a z tlamy mu v nepravidelných intervalech vycházela krvavá pěna. Když se z něj Sam s námahou odvalil, zjistil, že dýka za opaskem vykonala své. Její karmínem zvící se čepel rozpárala vlkodlakovi břicho tak, že mu část vnitřností jednoduše vytekla na mokrý asfalt. Sam ale neměl čas děkovat nebesům za onu náhodu a rychle se otočil, věděl, že jsou ještě další a protože nejsou u něj, tak Bobby to sám nezvládne.

Namířil právě v čas, i přes pálivou bolest v rameni dokázal zacílit a jedinou ranou do srdce poslal jednoho z Bobbyho vlkodlaků k zemi. Nestvůra se však ve svém zuřivém běhu nezastavila a setrvačností dopadla na Bobbyho právě ve chvíli, kdy se na něj vrhal i druhý vlkodlak a s široce rozevřenou tlamou se mu chtěl zakousnout do hlavy. Svůj cíl však netrefil, místo toho se zuřivě zahryzl do deltoidu svého soukmenovce a než stihl čelisti zase otevřít, stáhlo ho jeho tělo k zemi mimo přímý dosah původní kořisti, kterou náraz odhodil bokem.

Vývojem událostí zaslepený vlkodlak vztekle zachrčel, odhodil tělo svého bratra stranou, zavyl a s krví podlitýma očima se obrátil, aby znovu zaútočil na první oběť, která se mu namane. „Zdechni…" vydechl Sam a stříbrná kulka prolétla trupem nestvůry jako stříbrný blesk, vzala se sebou část srdce a zaryla se hluboko do kmene nejbližší borovice.

„Co si neudělám, to nemám." Povzdechla si nevěřícně Achája a zhnuseně se zvedla, aby zkontrolovala situaci. Přeci jen žila už příliš dlouho a věděla, že jisté věci není radno podceňovat. Jakmile pustila Castielovu bradu, jeho tělo se zády svezlo na baloňák a zůstalo tam bezvládně ležet. Castiel byl zjevně v bezvědomí nebo na to aspoň vypadal.

Sukuba se snažila zůstat klidná, s rozmyslem došla k hromádce šatů a na jedno sáhnutí vylovila onu stříbrně se lesknoucí dýku. Její čepel byla zářivě čistá, jako by nikdy neposloužila k účelu, ke kterému byla před pár minutami využita. Chvíli si ji prohlížela a naslouchala. Podle výrazu její tváře bylo jasné, že se jí vývoj situace ani trochu nelíbí. Věděla, že skupinka chlupatých služebných, které k ní kdys dávno přivedl gentleman v saku, je nenávratně ztracena. A sluhové tohoto ražení se jen velmi špatně shánějí, zvlášť, když se rozhlásí, že se zbavila jednoho z vůdců.

Mezitím se Deanovi podařilo vytáhnout zpoza Castielova bezvládného těla meč, i přes sukubino utěšování si nemohl pomoci. Jediné, co v tuto chvíli chtěl, bylo zabít. Roztrhat konkurenci.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Sam těžce oddechoval a snažil se postavit na nohy. Začínala mu být pořádná zima, košili i tričko pod bundou měl úplně promočené a rameno se pálivou bolestí snažilo získat jeho pozornost, navíc stále krvácelo. Nehledě na okolnosti si vyměnil zásobník a čekal, až mu Bobby odpoví.

„Jsem celej," ozval se konečně Bobby a útrpně kašlaje se zvedal z asfaltu. „Musíme rychle najít Deana." Když se nakonec postavil, Sam se ho chytil za paži a poklusem se zbraněmi v rukou zamířili k vratům, ze kterých se pár chvil předtím vynořili vlkodlaci. Věděli o nich, ať tam byl kdokoliv, výhodu momentu překvapení dávno ztratili.

Pohlédla ke dveřím právě ve chvíli, kdy se v nich objevil Bobby a Sam. Vzájemně si kryjíc záda postupovali odhodlaně do nitra doku. Achája držíc dýku nejevila žádnou známku strachu, dokonce se vstříc zbraním usmívala, jakoby čekala na správný okamžik, kdy ji vrhnout vpřed. Sam nečekal a vystřelil první, zcela jistě určil, kdo nebo co asi bude hlavní cíl, na vybranou oběť to však nemělo žádný účinek, kulka ní prolétla, jakoby tam vůbec nestála a zcela zbytečně zmizela v nitru betonového sloupu kdesi vzadu.

„Nedívej se jí do očí, za žádnou cenu se jí nedívej do toho jejího ksichtu," upozorňoval zcela zbytečně Bobby. „Kde je Dean ty mrcho!" zakřičel směrem k dámě v červeném kostýmku, výhružně vytáhl svoji dýku s křišťálovou čepelí a postrčil Sama, aby zkontroloval okolí.

Sukuba si přejela jazykem po zubech a beze slova kývla stranou, kde nechala Deana s Castielem. Když zahlédla dýku, její jistota ztratila na pevnosti a několikrát překvapeně zamrkala. Zkušených lovců za svůj život potkala jako šafránu a rychle hodnotila situaci a počítala šance. Sam okamžitě věděl, kam jít a posunkem naznačil Bobbymu, že se oba přesunou směrem k nim.

Dean křečovitě svíral kdysi andělský meč a s nepřítomně zarytým pohledem mířil jeho špičkou do stále krvavého místa na Castielově hrudi. Zbaví se ho, jednou provždy se zbaví konkurence. Zcela zaujatý svým cílem ani nepostřehl, že se na scéně objevil i někdo další, kdo by mohl jeho narychlo vymyšlený plán zhatit. V tu chvíli se Castiel probral, ztěžka otevřel oči a zalapal po dechu. Několik vteřin mu trvalo, než si uvědomil kde je a co se děje. Záhy roztřesenými prsty chytil čepel mířící mu do hrudi a vší silou se ji snažil držet dál od těla. „Deane, ne…" zachraptěl tiše.

Sam k nim přiběhl právě včas, zkroutil Deanovi ruku za záda, až překvapeně vyjekl a meč mu vytrhl, ale rychlý pohyb způsobil, že se mu zatočila hlava. Bobby k němu automaticky přiskočil, aby ho chytil za rukáv a Achája toho prakticky využila. Vrhla po něm dýku, jako nejstarší, měl dle jejích propočtů nejvíc zkušeností, toho se musela zbavit prvního.

Svět jakoby se zastavil, Achájina dýka zpomaleně rotovala, avšak rychle se blížila. Déšť pomalu ustával a rytmické bubnování těžkých kapek přecházelo ve slabé šumění. Bouře pomalu pohasínala.

„_Casi, opravdu je pravda to, co se povídá?" zeptala se ho nevěřícně Rachel. „O čem to mluvíš?" vyhýbal se Castiel odpovědi a mnul si nervózně prsty. „Však ty víš, o čem mluvím. Nesnaž se klamat, nikdy jsi v tom nebyl dobrý." Obešla ho a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Casi jsme připravení se mu postavit, není nás moc, ale za zkoušku to stojí." Snažila se ho přimět k hovoru, ale on najednou mlčel a uhýbal pohledem. Kdyby mu viděla do tváře, zračila by se mu v očích provinilost. _

„_Pak je to pravda," pronesla tiše a zklamaně. „Omlouvám se, ale nemohl jsi čekat nic jiného." S těmi slovy tasila svůj meč a jedinou rychle vedenou ranou mu jeho hrot zabořila do hrudi. Castiel sice její ránu v poslední chvíli zachytil a zbývající sílu útoku převedl bokem, ale z malého škrábnutí vysvitlo jasné světlo a okraje rány ozdobily karmínové kapky rozplývající se po bílé košili. Cítil jak slábne. Musí vydržet, nesmí to vzdát. _

_Dalšímu útoku se vyhnul a uchopíc Rachel za rukáv ji odhodil stranou. Získal aspoň trochu času na to, aby posbíral síly. Rána neuvěřitelně pálila, jakoby snad milost bylo ohněm, jenž se snaží vyšlehnout plameny skrz něj ven, na světlo Boží._

_Než se vzpamatoval, Rachel už byla opět u něj a dobře mířeným sekem se snažila zasáhnout ho do břicha. Ohnul se právě včas, ale než se stačil stáhnout mimo dosah, uštědřila mu kopanec kolenem do brady, až se přehnul vzad a dopadl na záda. V tu ránu byla u něj a s na anděla šíleným výrazem se ho chystala propíchnout. S heknutím zdvihl nohu a nepříliš silným kopancem ji donutil poustoupit o pár kroků. Přetočil se na bok, ale chytila ho za vlasy, zvrátila mu hlavu a další ranou mu chtěla podříznout krk. Zapřel se jednou nohou a využil její rotace, chytil ji do náručí a jediným pokračujícím pohybem ji zarazil meč až po nepatrnou záštitu do břicha. _

_Neřekla ani slovo, nezasténala, jen se na něj dívala, v tom pohledu bylo něco, co Castielem otřáslo. V očích měla vyryté jediné slovo, nebylo potřeba ho vyslovit – proč. Castiel nechal její tělo sklouznout z náruče na zem a zůstal stát. Opravdu tu byl pro své bratry a sestry, pro rodinu?_

_Cui licitus est finis, etiam licent media…_

Stejně jako osud, i náhody přicházejí nečekaně. Sotva znatelný pohyb, který vyslal smrtící čepel vpřed nebyl až tak precizní, jak se zdálo, Achája při hodu došlápla na zbytek croissantu, kterým Dean pohrdl a tohle drobné zavrávorání ji stálo přesnost a nejen tu.

Jediné, co Bobby uviděl, když se v tu chvíli otočil, byla stříbřitě lesklá čára, doslova cítil, jak mu prolétla kolem krku a zanechala za sebou tenkou červenou nitku. Pak se silným zazvoněním dopadla někam do přítmí, mimo dohled.

Nastalo ticho, občas přerušované Deanem, lapajícím po dechu. Sam ho stále držel, pak se probral a začal sebou házet ve snaze vyrvat někomu poblíž srdce z těla. Trhal sebou a zuřivě se snažil kousnout do paže, která ho držela jak čelist svěráku a několikrát si málem vykloubil pravou ruku, která stále vězela v poutech. Samovo sevření však nepovolilo, i když stále bedlivě sledoval sukubu.

„Ty rudá mrcho, táhni do pekel" zasyčel Bobby nenávistně a mrštil po sukubě křišťálovou čepelí s takovým odhodláním a silou, že ho to samotného překvapilo. Achája byla natolik vyvedená z míry vlastním selháním, že se ani nepokusila uhnout. S vytřeštěnýma očima sledovala dýku, jejíž čepel se jí zakousla srdce a aniž by vydala hlásku, s otevřenou pusou se posadila na zem. V tom pohybu už žádná ladnost, která ji bývala vlastní nebyla.

Sukuba začala měnit podoby, od brunety, přes černovlásku až k vyhublé blondýně, nakonec zůstalo u perfektně vyvinuté zrzky. Z červeně namalovaných úst se přes rtěnku začala hrnout temně rudá vlna za vlnou, Achája se dávila vlastní krví. Dříve alabastrová pleť se začala smršťovat, krepatět a dlouhé, pečlivou manikúrou udržované nehty začaly se směšným šustěním dopadat na beton. Vlasy jí v chomáčích začaly sklouzávat z ramen a dřív tak neodolatelné oči se sescvrkly do něčeho, co evokovalo představu starých slivek a s hlasitým lupnutím vylétly z lebky neznámo kam. Z dříve Femme fatale se k zemi zhroutila šedivá kostra, kde se rozpadla v hromádku prachu, na jejímž vrcholu se skvěla dýka s křišťálovou čepelí.

Všichni mlčeli, Bobby si přitiskl kapesník ke krku a pokrčil rameny. „To nebylo až tak těžký, měli bychom odsud zmizet." Ukončil ticho Bobby. „Jak jsou na tom?" Sam jen zakroutil hlavou a nasadil jeden ze svých pohledů, jak to mám sakra vědět. Stále se neodvažoval Deana pustit. Třásl se mu v rukou jako osika a pokrýval ho studený pot. „Deane?" žádná odpověď, jen rychlé oddechování. V tom se Dean znovu vzepřel, tohle Sam nečekal, Dean se mu vysmekl a holýma rukama se vrhl na stále ležícího Castiela. Nehty se mu zaryl do hrudě a roztrhnouc košili mu na bledé kůži zanechal osm řad krvavých šrámů, víc nestihl, protože Bobby k němu přiskočil a udeřil ho rámem pistole do zátylku.

Podíval se na Sama, který na něj hleděl nevěřícným pohledem, jakoby nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě viděl. „Bylo to nutný?" pravil vyčítavě, „držel bych ho."

„To jsem viděl, to by tady ze spící Růženky udělal trhanec a ta nám má co vysvětlovat. Chraň Bůh, že mám sto chutí ji propíchnout sám." Odplivl si Bobby, když si vzpomněl na náplast na spánku a házel po Castielovi nenávistné pohledy. „S tebou si to ještě vyřídíme." Všem však bylo jasné, že Castiel stále nemá své schopnosti, jinak by už stál vedle nich v umuchlaném baloňáku a rozdával své standardní nic neříkající pohledy.

Sam jen pevněji sevřel rty, bylo zapotřebí se rychle dostat pryč. Nikdo další se tu sice neobjevil, ale nebylo třeba zbytečně riskovat. Odpoutat Deanovu pravou ruku nebyl problém, po Achájině působivém odchodu z nich symboly samovolně zmizely a s odemykání těchto zámků neměl Sam nikdy problém. Sam si přehodil Deanovu ruku přes rameno a doslova ho vláčel za sebou zpátky k Chevelle. „Chlape, ty seš čím dál tím těžší."

Bobby chvíli váhal, nakonec udělal to stejné s Castielem a šouraje se za Samem už si přál, aby byli zpátky v motelu.

Když Chevellin motor zmizel z doslechu, ze stínu jednoho ze sloupů vystoupil vlkodlak a kňučíc se škrábal tlapou na stehně, přičemž si vytrhl chomáč zacuchaných chlupů. „Pitomý plsťáky." Fňukl naštvaně do ticha. Rozhlédl se po opuštěném doku, pak sebral plášť, který tu po Castielovi zůstal a začal něco horečnatě hledat. Po chvíli našel, co tak intenzivně hledal a se slzou koulející se mu po chlupaté tlamě si lehl vedle hromádky popela.

Když se vrátili do motelu, měli plné ruce práce. Dean se cestou nakonec probral, ale nebyl to on, až měl Bobby výčitky, že ho trefil příliš tvrdě. Od příjezdu do motelu nepromluvil ani slovo, když se zamknul v koupelně, bylo jen slyšet, jak zvrací.

S Castielem to nebylo o nic lepší, toho museli i do motelu doslova vláčet za sebou, nebyl schopný stát na vlastních nohou. Až Bobbymu bylo líto, co mu předtím řekl.

Když už bylo pozdě večer, Sam byl osprchovaný a před zrcadlem v koupelně si umělecky zaštupoval podrásané rameno. Chvíli si ho prohlížel a seznal, že na něm má ještě tmavě fialovou modřinu od Baltazarova stisku v garážích. Spolkl Aspirin, obrátil do sebe ještě jednu skleničku skotské, kterou našel Bobby v baru a naposledy si promnul oči.

„Zvládnete to tady?" zeptal se Bobby, když se zvedal z židle u dveří. Měl pokoj hned vedle. Sam jen mávl rukou, „myslím, že do rána to nějak přežijeme. Dobrou noc." Pokusil se o úsměv. „Neměl bych tu s váma raději zůstat?" zamyslel se nahlas Bobby, Sam bude spát jako dřevo a někdo by měl hlídat.

„Sůl ve dveřích, stříbro pod polštářem," zahlásil Sam a jak měl Bobbyho rád, tak by ho teď nejraději vykopal za dveře.

„Citlivko." Zamručel si pod vousy Bobby. „Dobrou." A s kývnutím zmizel za dveřmi.

Konečně bude spát, měl toho doslova plné zuby a jediné, na co teď dokázal myslet, byla postel, obyčejná povlečená postel. Zamknul za Bobbym dveře, zkontroloval sůl a jen zakroutil hlavou nad pohledem, který se mu naskytl při pohledu do pokoje. V jedné posteli Dean hledící zarytě do stropu, ve druhé vedle něj Castiel, ležící v saku, taktéž zkoumající vybavení motelového stropu.

Sam zhasl hlavní světlo a v tričku a šortkách si zalezl pod deku. Věděl, že má v dosahu pistoli i nůž. Spal ještě dřív, než se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře. Po chvíli se pokojem ozývalo jen tiché chrápání.

Dean otevřel dlaň a na zem se s tichým šramotem skutálelo scvrklé sukubino oko.

_TBC_

Pozn. autora - _Cui licitus est finis, etiam licent media…- _lat. Účel světí prostředky (Machiavelli)


	7. …a jediné skryté východisko

**Část. VII**

…**a jediné skryté východisko**

NC-17 Explicit

Castiel nespal, i přes zšeřelou místnost stále zíral do stropu. Snažil se na nic nemyslet, doufal, že se nakonec probudí až ráno, pokud se vůbec probudí. Postel vedle vrzla, automaticky otočil hlavu tím směrem a zamžoural do tmy ve snaze zjistit, co to bylo. Náhle se rozsvítila lampička na nočním stolku, nečekané světlo ho bolestivě bodlo do očí a než stihl zareagovat, někdo si k němu zboku přisedl na pelest, stín sklánějící se nad ním rychle získal jasné obrysy.

Protřel si oči, překvapeně se opřel o lokty a upřel na Deana jeden ze svých nechápavých pohledů. Ale v jeho temně zelených očích nemohl nic vyčíst, i když býval andělem, velmi těžko se orientoval v jeho myšlenkách. Ani teď nebylo možné v jeho výrazu cokoliv odhalit, s naprosto kamennou tváří sledoval každý sebemenší pohyb, který Castiel udělal.

Pak zvolna zvedl ruku, o kterou se opíral a přitiskl dlaň Castielovi na hruď. Když se teplá dlaň dotkla rány po hrotu meče, Castiel ucukl a sykl na znamení, že ho zranění stále bolí. Ale to nebylo to hlavní, co Castiela děsilo, určitě ho chce zabít. Dean zarytě mlčel a on nevěděl, jak začít, co mu říct, aby toho nechal, jako by měl v hlavě náhle prázdno, nasucho polkl. Rychle se odtáhl z jeho dosahu, div nespadl na druhé straně z postele na zem. Hlasitě oddechujíc se postavil na nohy a vrhl zděšený pohled Samovým směrem doufaje, že ho zachrání, ale ten nevnímal vůbec nic.

Dean chvíli jen tak dál seděl na okraji postele s rukou, která spočívala Castielovi na hrudi volně svěšenou podél trupu, nehýbal se. Castiela napadla spásná myšlenka, mohl by se dostat ke dveřím, pryč odsud. Byl sice bosý, ale na to ani nepomyslel.

Ticho, které narušovalo jen Samovo spokojené chrápání, náhle přerušil Dean, zhluboka se nadechl, „Jak chceš…" postavil se a několika rychlými kroky zamířil ke Castielovi, kterého náhle polil studený pot, začal před Deanem couvat, hrdlo stažené strachem. Co po něm chce, sukuba je mrtvá, chce ho zabít? Proč mu chce stále ublížit?

Teď to byl Dean, kdo naboural jeho osobní prostor a výraz jeho očí se změnil. Neústupně tlačil anděla neanděla k nejbližší stěně a Castiel poslušně couval až do chvíle, kdy zády narazil na studenou zeď. Rychle se rozhlížel, jako zvíře zahnané do kouta, kudy by před Deanem utekl, pevně rozhodnutý, že se aspoň pokusí Sama vzbudit.

„Na to ani nemysli…" zašeptal Dean strohým hlasem a vlastním tělem Castiela přišpendlil ke zdi, až se několik levných čmáranic v rámech po jejich boku rozhoupalo. Díval se mu zblízka do očí, jen pár centimetrů od něj. Castiel zalapal po dechu a uhnul hlavou, aby se mu do nich nemusel dívat. Po těle mu naběhla husí kůže, cítil Deanův horký dech na krku. „Deane, nech mě…" hlesl opatrně ve strachu, aby ho nerozčílil.

Dean mírně natáhl krk až měl ústa těsně u Casova ucha, „o tomhle jsi snil celou dobu", prsty mu částečně uvolnil kravatu, ledabyle zauzlenou pod krkem, „a já ti to hodlám splnit." Zašeptal lascivně a v tónu jeho hlasu byla znatelná rozhodnost. Castiel se zděsil, ano, chtěl mu být nablízku, být s ním, dotknout se ho, možná i něco víc, ale veškeré tyto myšlenky vždy zasouval velmi hluboko do sebe. Cítil, jak se mu srdce strachem zběsile rozbušilo, teď ho musí Sam slyšet nebo aspoň Bobby.

Sam se na posteli zavrtěl a aniž by vůbec otevřel oči nebo nějak projevil své chvilkové prozření, si stáhl deku k pasu a otočil se na druhý bok.

Deana pohyb za zády rozptýlil a na malou chvíli se odtáhl, Castiel se odlepil od zdi a chtěl se mu protáhnout kolem boku jako lasička, ale Dean byl rychlejší. Doslova chňapl Castiela za ruce a nečekaně tvrdě jím mrštil zpátky ke zdi. V zelených očích mu problikávaly drobné plamínky chtíče, sevřel mu zápěstí a přidržel mu je vedle hlavy až Castiel ublíženě vykvikl. Hlava mu nepříliš jemně narazila do zdi a před očima se mu roztančily hvězdičky. Hodit s ním jen trochu víc, jistojistě by se mu z nosu spustila krev. „Deane, pusť mě, prosím…" zaškemral Castiel a zoufale se mu snažil vykroutit ze sevření.

Dean však jakoby neslyšel, nevnímal nebo nechtěl ani jedno. Pevně se na Castiela přitiskl až se mu nosem otřel o nos. Castiel se roztřásl, strach přehlušil úplně všechno, všemocný pocit, který ho zcela zachvátil a nedovolil mu logicky myslet. Chtěl zakřičet, cokoliv. Než se odhodlal, tak se mu na ústa dychtivě přisála druhá. Pevně stiskl rty a zavřel oči, chtěl pryč, tam moc chtěl pryč a pevný stisk na zápěstích ještě zesílil. Co když mu rozdrtí kosti? Tohle nebyl Dean, kterého měl rád. Tohle byl někdo jiný, sukubou zkřivený tvor, možná člověk, kdo ví.

_Dean byl při vědomí, jen nedokázal plně ovládnout své vlastní tělo. „Casi…" snažil se prodrat jedno malé slovo skrze hrdlo, jehož nebyl pánem. Co to dělám? Nechci, blesklo mu náhle hlavou, povolil sevření, ale Castiela nepustil - chci. Zamrkal a když uviděl Castielův vystrašený výraz tváře, pevně sevřené rty a chvějící se víčka, strnul. Pak se opět navrátila mlha, nemohl ovládnout sám sebe. _

Vynucený polibek, až zaskřípaly zuby o zuby, Castiel ucítil, jak se mu na prokousnutém rtu vytvořila kapka krve. Dean ji hladově olízl a jazykem se bezohledně dobýval do Castielových úst.

Déle to Castiel nevydržel, dříve pevně semknuté rty s krvavým šrámem povolily a pustily nájezdníka dovnitř. Dean mu jazykem plenil ústa a Castiel si náhle uvědomil, že jeho tělo reaguje. Dean někde hluboko v hrdle zasténal. Castiela polila vlna studu, v rozkroku ucítil jak se jeho probuzená část zachvěla. Čím víc se na něj Dean lepil, tím byl ten zvláštní pocit silnější. Jeho pokusy o vysmeknutí se stávaly čím dál tím chabějšími, až zdálo, že ustaly úplně.

Dean byl ten, kdo polibek po chvíli nečekaně přerušil. Olízl si rty a Castiel na něj udiveně pohlédl se stále pootevřenou pusou. Stěna za zády ho studila do zad. Dean mu sice pustil ruce, ale opřel se o něj, hruď na hruď a kolenem mu rozdělil nohy od sebe. Castiel zamrkal a několikrát se rychle nadechl, hruď ho rozbolela, zvlášť, když se potem zborcená košile nalepila na ránu a škrábance. „Nevinnost sama," ušklíbl se Dean a chytil ho za klopy saka. Ruce se mu tam stěží vešly, ucítil, jak Castielovo srdce buší.

Castiel stál jako dřevo, odkrvené ruce mu visely nehnutě podél těla a nečekaně ho pokrýval nový příval studeného potu. Jak se snažil zůstat v klidu a přemýšlet, chytil Deana za ruce a pokusil se mu je stáhnout dolů. Dean sklouzl pohledem na jeho bledé prsty, které se mu zarývaly do masa, pak se mu podíval zpátky do tváře a jediným trhnutím je setřásl, pak mu sako hrubě stáhl z ramen. Castiela to natolik ohromilo, že byl v Deanových rukou jako hadrová panenka. Poslušně stál a nechal sako spadnout na podlahu.

„Same, prosím, probuď se." Zamumlal neslyšně a prosebným pohledem se vrátil k Deanovi. Tyčil se před ním jako svalnatá hora. Tričko měl vlhké potem, který se mu drobnými kapičkami perlil i na čele. Trenýrky se mu vpředu vzdouvaly a svaly celého trupu mu nesynchronně poškubávaly. V tom Dean Castielovi uštědřil facku, až mu z očí vyhrkly slzy. „Nehraj si se mnou." Zasyčel zlostně jako sukuba a surově ho chytil pod krkem. Castiel zachrčel na protest a se zoufale vytřeštěným výrazem ho znovu chytil za ruce. Chce mě zabít. Dean si ho přimhouřeným očima přeměřoval.

Castiel si bezděky olízl bolavý ret, tvář ho pálila a stále se celý třásl. Vlasy na hlavě měl rozčepýřené, tak jako vždycky a bylo mu zima od nohou. V tom stisk na krku povolil. Místo toho ho Dean chytil za boky, zvedl ho jako by byl pírko a hodil jím o postel, která zvučně zaprotestovala. Tohle přece musí Sama vzbudit, proběhlo Castielovi hlavou, když dopadl na starou pelest a ta se pod náhlou vahou jeho těla prohnula. Chtěl se otočit a dostat se ke dveřím, lezouc po loktech upínal svůj pohled na dveře, na Sama už nemyslel, chtěl pryč, chtěl zmizet z tohoto proklatého místa. Zmizet co nejdál od tohoto Deana.

Ten neváhal a rychle vlezl za ním. Přitáhl si ho za nohu a lehce ho přetočil zpátky na záda. Obkročmo ho v bocích drtil koleny a doslova se bavil jeho zděšeným výrazem. Na chvíli se zdálo, že mu oči zčernaly.

_Kdo to je? Necítil vášeň, chtíč, ale něco tu bylo. Z mlhy se vynořil Castiel stojící ve dveřích stodoly. Mocná bytost, sebejistá a nelítostná. Jak asi vypadá? Jaké to je, dotknout se jeho křídel, v obrysech jsou tak krásná. Co ho s ním spojuje? Kdo je a čím je teď?_

Tak bezbranný, je mnohem menší, než se zdá, když je zahalený v tom svém béžovém baloňáku. Pomyslel si Dean. Jednoduše ho sledoval, jak zmateně dýchá, odevzdaně tam před ním ležel a čekal to nejhorší. Další ránu? Smrtelný úder? Vlhká košile se mu lepila na zpocenou kůži a v místech škrábanců a bodnutí se barvila do růžova. Kravata s povoleným uzlem mu ležérně visela na bok. Ruce měl rozhozené do stran a v očích se mu zračila hrůza, strach se vůbec pohnout. Spodní ret měl v jednom místě naběhnutý do fialova, levá tvář mu rudě hořela a celý se klepal.

Dean sklonil hlavu k rameni, opíraje se dlaněmi o matraci podél Castielovy hrudě náhle jednu zvedl. Castiel málem přestal dýchat. Hrdlo měl stažené a jen s obtížemi se snažil nadechnout. Po skráních mu stékaly krůpěje ledového potu. Ale Dean ho nechtěl udeřit, místo toho si položil ruku přímo na hrudní kost a jakoby on sám poznával něco nového ji tam nechal jen tak spočinout.

_Je to on, jeho anděl, otřesený, zraněný, zrazený. Svaly ve tvářích se mu několikrát křečovitě stáhly. Co to udělal? Co to dělá? A co ještě udělá? Dean bojoval sám se sebou, „Bože,nikdy jsem se k Tobě nemodlil", z jeho nitra vycházela úpěnlivá slova, mířila k Bohu, který možná naslouchal. „Proč lidé trpí? Proč jsou nevinní trestáni a zlo vládne světu?" _

K první dlani se přidala i druhá, nemotorné prsty pomalu rozepínaly knoflíky u košile, jeden za druhým, Dean si dával na čas, nikam nespěchal. Castiel neměl kam uniknout. Dlaněmi mu láskyplně přejížděl po hrudi ve snaze zahnat napětí, které z těla pod ním doslova sálalo. Po pár minutách se Castielovi vrátil dech, prsa se mu přestala hekticky zvedat, zdálo se, že se alespoň na první pohled uklidnil. Snad si uvědomil, že mu Dean nechce ublížit, alespoň ne teď, nechce ho zabít.

Po celou dobu z něj Dean nespouštěl oči, když uvolnil poslední dostupný knoflík, téměř mateřsky odhalil nejprve jednu stranu Castielova drobného, plochého trupu a pak i druhou. Když se Castielovi vlhká látka svezla přes bradavky, polkl sten. Opravdu chtěl stále pryč?

I ve žlutavém světle noční lampičky byla jeho kůže až nezdravě bledá, posetá drobnými jizvičkami i většími jizvami, které na Jimmyho těle nechával z nostalgie po starých časech. Boje andělů se neobejdou bez zranění jejich schránek.

_Ne, nemohu jinak. Mohu se ho dotýkat, už není tak vyděšený. Já chci…_

Nepříjemný pocit, kdy se prsty dotýkaly podrápané kůže nahradilo příjemné šimrání, které Castiela překvapilo. Pak se však prsty nechtěně objevily příliš blízko bodné rány, bezmyšlenkovitě zvedl doposud volně ležící ruce k obraně, Dean mu je však obratem chytil a jemně přidržel za hlavou. Druhou jednoduše rozvázal rozpadající se uzel na kravatě, ovázal jí Castielova zápěstí a volný konec sevřel v pěsti.

Zdálo se, že se mu koutek úst stáhl do grimasy. Byl tak blízko, tak blízko něj. Dean se opřel o loket, naklonil se k němu a volnou rukou mu vytáhl oba cípy košile zpoza kalhot. Castiela pokryla husí kůže, než se stihl zaměřit na cokoliv dalšího, objevil se další zvláštní a velmi příjemný pocit na krku. Dean mu drobnými polibky oždiboval ohryzek až Castiel nečekaně zvrátil hlavu mírně vzad a odhalil mu jedno z mála nejcitlivějších míst.

Dean jazykem přejel přes tepající krkavici, Castiel se zachvěl a tiše zasténal. Deanem proběhla další vlna vzrušení. Teď, teď by ho mohl klidně zabít, zuby mu rozdrásat krk. Ale on se vzepřel, teplou a potem zvlhlou dlaní mu přejel podél trupu tak jemně a opatrně, až se na bledé kůži objevily další pupínky husí kůže. Přitáhl se blíž a špičkou jazyka mu obkroužil levou bradavku, která se tak pyšně tyčila mezi pupínky. Castiel zalapal po dechu a spoutané ruce za hlavou se snažily uvolnit.

„Ještě ne," broukl mu Dean tichounce do ucha. Jakoby z něj všechna zloba záhy vyprchala.

„Deane, pusť mě, prosím, tohle…" Dean rty obemkl bradavku a špičkou jazyka přejížděl po jejím hrotu. Castiel ztrácel slova. „Tohle je špatné, nech mě, prosím." Zahuhlal prosebným tónem.

„Krásně prosíš, ale věř mi, že ještě budeš škemrat." Pokračoval po svém Dean a palec navštívil i druhou bradavku. Castiel se otřásl, tělo reagovalo na podněty, ale bylo vůbec jeho? Dean se o něj otíral vybouleným rozkrokem, jak obscénní, býval by si byl pomyslel, když na rtech pocítil polibek. Nebyl to ten dravý a vynucený polibek, ze kterého ho pobolíval spodní ret. Tenhle byl jemný, tak opatrný, jakoby by byly jeho rty z broušeného skla. Bál se, stále strnule pootevřel rty a nechal Deanův jazyk vklouznout ke svému.

Jen tak zkusmo, spíše náhodou odpověděl Deanově vpádu a během chvíle už se jejich jazyky svíjely v boji o nadvládu. Bylo to příjemné a Castielovi se to líbilo. Pak se i on osmělil a zvedal hlavu, jen aby se dostal blíž k Deanovi.

Tělem se mu rozlévalo příjemné teplo. Dean ho starostlivě hladil po stále citlivé tváři, pak se posunul na bok, kolenem ho donutil roztáhnout nohy a dlaní mu spočinul na stále znatelnějším rozkroku.

Pokojem se rozplynulo zavzdychání, Sam něco zamumlal a přetočil se na břicho.

Dean se pousmál, mírně se odtáhl. Castielův výraz získal nové vzezření. Zmateně probodával Deana očima. Na malou chvíli se mu ve tváři objevila obvyklá nechápavost. Dean mu pustil ruce a jazykem se mu zabodl do pupku. Castiel se zachvěl a skousl si nateklý spodní ret.

To už mu Dean rozepínal pásek a jediným rázným tahem ho vytáhl, odhodil ho někam za sebe a prstem kopíroval linii kalhot. Holá horká kůže a drsná textilie, nádherný pocit. Castielovy ruce stále spočívaly za hlavou, omotané kravatou, chvíli s ní zápasil, až si je uvolnil.

_Prazvláštní pocit, velmi zvláštní vjem. Ženy, se kterými tak často provozoval postelové hrátky měly vždy nafouknutý hrudník a byly opálené, Castiel byl plochý a bledý. Všechny byly hladké, takřka bez chloupku, Castiel měl na bradě strniště a na hrudi a v podbřišku se mu kroutily černé chloupky. Ale on ho chtěl, věděl, kam to všechno směřuje, musí to ze sebe dostat, jinak ho to zevnitř roztrhá. _

Třesoucími se prsty mu rozepnul knoflík u kalhot, chytil zip a dráždivě pomalu ho uvolnil. V tom ho Castiel chytil za ruku. „Deane, nezesmilníš." Zachraptěl napůl omámený Castiel a tváře mu hořely studem.

Dean se k němu zpátky naklonil a dalším, tentokrát vášnivým polibkem ho umlčel. Prsty se proplétaly ve změti černých chloupků u stydké kosti a smotávaly je do prstýnků. Pak se jakoby náhodou otřel palcem a špičku Castielova mužství a krouživým pohybem setřel drobnou kapičku, která se tam třpytila. Castiel hlasitě zasténal, zapřel se patami o matraci a zvedl pánev.

Deanem projela další vlna vzrušení a jeho vlastní chlouba sebou zaškubala, najednou se mu zdálo spodní prádlo poněkud těsné. Do krajnosti vypjatá látka ho dráždila. Tričko měl úplně vlhké vlastním potem, druhou rukou zajel Castielovi do vlasů. Byly tak jemné a vlhké.

Nakonec se narovnal, chytil Castiela za spodní prádlo i kalhoty zároveň a jedním souvislým pohybem mu je stáhl až přes kotníky. V jedné nesouměrné hromádce je nechal spadené před postelí, sundal si vlastní tričko a zahodíc je někam ke dveřím se vrátil do své pozice vedle něj.

Castielův pohled byl zastřený, snad byl zahlcený tím množstvím příjemných pocitů, které ho teď obklopovaly. Za celý svůj život, za celou svoji existenci nikdy necítil nic tak krásného. Byla láska k Bohu natolik utěšující? Dean pohltil všechny zbývající myšlenky, vlhké rty a nádherné teplo obklopily jeho nyní hrdě se tyčící mužství. Castiel leknutím hekl a nasucho polkl. Oběma rukama chytil Deana za ramena a z úst se mu draly nesoustředěné výdechy.

Castielovy nehty se bořily Deanovi do zad hloub a hloub. Jednotlivé vzdechy a steny se mísily do jednoho vzrušujícího afrodiziaka pro Deanovy uši. Cítil se jako vítěz, Castielovo tělo se v mdlém svitu lampičky lesklo potem a znatelně se chvělo. Dean nepřestával, horkými ústy i jazykem dráždil Castiela do marnosti.

Castielovy ruce sklouzly Deanovi ze zad, pevně sevřely deku pod sebou a Castiel se v návalu náhlé rozkoše propjal v zádech. „Deane…" Zachraptěl snad až příliš nahlas. Oči měl zavřené, hlavu zvrácenou na zad a z otevřených úst se dralo jedno souvislé a táhlé sténání.

Celým tělem mu probíhalo chvění, svaly jakoby nevěděly, kdy se mají stáhnout. Když ho Dean konečně pustil, ještě mu sklouzl dlaní do rozkroku, přesně věděl, kde stisknout a kde promnout. Castiel zprudka oddechoval, Dean si konečně stáhl spodní prádlo, napětí povolilo, úlevný pocit. Erotikou čpící opar se šířil pokojem, horká kůže, pot a mužský pach.

Otřel si pusu hřbetem ruky a jazykem kopíroval trasu od pupku až k bradě. Castiel chtěl něco říct, ale to už si Dean naslinil prst a špičkou do něj vklouzl, Castiel ztuhl, neznámý a nepříjemný pocit ho naprosto překvapil, avšak teplá dlaň, prsty kroužící kolem pupku a Deanův neodbytný jazyk rozptylovaly jeho pozornost, až se pozvolna uvolnil. V prstech s doběla naběhnutými klouby stále svíral deku.

Pak Dean narazil na ono správné místo. Castiel se začal svíjet a propínat. K prvnímu se přidal druhý a pak další. Zkrácený dech přerývalo vzdychání, které v Deanovi vyvolávalo další a další vlny rozkoše. Třel se o Castielovo chlupaté stehno a sténal. Až se mu naklonil k uchu a vzrušeně zašeptal. „Chceš, abych pokračoval?"

„A… a… ano, ano!" hlesl Castiel, který byl opět zcela mimo sebe.

„Pověz mi, co chceš, abych udělal?" nepřestával ho trýznit Dean, vlhkou dlaní stiskl jeho opět se probouzející mužství, zatímco si připravoval cestou dolů.

„Ne… neche… ne…" Castiel zápasil sám se sebou. Věděl, že to, co dělá, není dobré, ale jeho tělo, citlivé lidské tělo si to žádalo a ten pocit byl tak ohromující. „Nepřestávej…" vydechl a vrhl na něj žádostivý pohled.

Dean se však ušklíbl, zvedl obočí a ještě jednou přejel po celé délce tam a zpátky. „Popros," zašeptal a zuby mu stisknul bradavku, „stačí říct jediné prosím a já budu pokračovat."

„Já ne… nechci… prosím, Deane prosím!" vzlykl naléhavě.

Dean si naslinil dlaň, líbaje ho po celém břiše i stehnech se mu překulil mezi nohy, klečíc ho střídavě hladil po celém těle, aby na něj nalehl. Castiel zkřivil tvář, očekával příjemné. Dean nespěchal, naklonil se vpřed a jazykem kopíroval drápance, které mu sám způsobil před pár hodinami. Pečlivě se vyhýbal ráně po meči. Po chvíli se Castielova tvář uvolnila a Dean se přestal ovládat. Zvíře, které v něm sukuba vyvolala si žádalo své. Déle už ho Dean nemohl držet.

Se vzdechy smíšenými s kňučením a se zoufalou neukojitelnou touhou prznil tělo pod sebou. Castiel Deana nevnímal, Deanova dlaň na odpovídajícím místě, správný stisk i úhel zároveň.

Po chvíli se Dean prohnul v zádech a táhle zavyl, když jím prošlo několik orgastických vln za sebou.

„Deane, nech si to do koupelny." Odfrkl Sam, který se přetočil z břicha na bok a zdálo se, že zase rychle usnul.

O chvíli později ho následoval Castiel, ve snaze dostat se k Deanovi co nejblíže se zapřel lopatkami a pravou rukou mu stiskl rameno přesně v místě, kde mu jeho první dotek způsobil onu vypálenou jizvu. Na těch pár okamžiků byli spojeni psychicky i fyzicky. Castiel pochopil Deana a Dean porozuměl bývalému andělu.

Pokojem, který se pro ně v tu chvíli stal oázou se ozvala slabá exploze. Pod postelí zakutálené scvrklé oko sukuby prasklo a změnilo se v průhledný obláček šedivého prachu, který se záhy rozptýlil a nezůstalo po něm vůbec nic. V tom Dean omdlel a bezvládně se sesunul na Castielovo potem zborcené tělo. Ten mu jen stačil zděšeně položit dlaň na krk a i jeho vědomí zmizelo v temnotě.

Když se Dean probudil, bylo už k polednímu, byl čistě oblečený do svého nočního úboru, do kterého se večer převlékl a za krkem cítil teplý dech. Ani se nemusel otáčet, věděl, že je v bezpečí. Nepřemýšlel, co se oné noci stalo, vzpomínky byly mlhavé, byl to nejspíš sen. Sam stále spokojeně oddechoval, skrze závěsy sem dopadaly sluneční paprsky, bude krásný den. Náhle věděl, že je všechno v pořádku.

„Nesmrtelnost není všechno, Eve chvíli počká." Zašeptal mu do ucha za ním ležící a v saku oblečený Castiel, přitáhl mu deku k bradě, opatrovnicky přes něj položil ruku a zavřel oči. Bodná rána na hrudi zmizela.

_FIN_


End file.
